DNAngel: Sacred Maiden
by ShadowDaisuke
Summary: Complete Summary inside, viewer discretion is advised. Pairings: Dai x Rik Sat x Dai not yaoi and Ris x DaiThis is a total DaixRik story, not yaoi, one sided yaoi kinda
1. My sacred Maiden

DN Angel: Sacred Maiden

_Its the holidays at Asoka Highschool. _I thought as I walked down the hall staring at my feet. _And its been almost 2 years since me and Miss Riku were going out. And yet still no one knows._ I sighed, and continued walking. The halls were decorated in white ribbons which were the absoulte symbol of love. The legend is, is that if you tie it around the neck of the one you love, your love will last through eternity. Well of course I'm going to get one for Riku genious! God what do you think I am friggin stupid! mumbles under breath. I looked up just in time to see Miss Harada coming out of the art room. "Hey Miss Harada!" I yelled waving my hand in the air. She ran towards me and said, "Oh hi Niwa."

"Wheres Miss Riku."

"Oh shes sick today."

"Really?"

"Yeah she has a really high fever."

"Oh?"

"Yeah and shes been asking for you..." She said, and it seemed as though she clutched her books even tighter when she said that.

"Whats going on Niwa!" She screamed. She stopped walking and started glaring at me. I began to blush and I tried to hide it.

"Uh...uh...whaddya mean M-Miss Harada."

"You know exactly what I mean Niwa! She keeps rambling on and on about 'Daisuke' or 'Dai' or-"

"Ok Miss Harada I get the idea."

"See! And you keep calling me Miss Harada while you call Riku, Miss Riku!" She said, she started to become very angry.

"Uhm...uh...thats just to destinguish you two apart, I mean I just got tired of calling both of you Miss Harada, I-I was uh...afraid that you didn't know who I was talking to."

"Well then how come you dont call me Miss Risa!" She barked. _God damn, shes relentless!_ I thought. Then just as I opened my mouth to try and make up and excuse, the bell rang loudly. "Man, do they need to make it so loud." Miss Harada said, but before she could say anything else to me, I darted off to my locker and said "I'll see you tonight Miss Harada!" Before turning and running down another hall. I rested my back against the wall and let out a long sigh. _That was a close one. "Oh trouble in paradise?" Oh shuddup Dark._ Even though he hasnt taken over in a very long time, he still taunts me in my mind.

I entered my locker code, _19-29-15. _and swung the locker door open. In it was a slide of pictures of me and Riku in one of those automatic private cameras that you find in the malls (sorry I dont know the name of it P) , a couple other pictures of Riku, and one with the Harada sisters and me at the amusement park. I reached in and grabbed my books then ran to class. I ran into the classroom just before the tardy bell rang. "Whew I made it." I started walking to my seat until I realized Miss Harada was sitting next to me, the seat that Riku usually sits in, in 3rd period.

I sat down while Miss Harada glared at me, as though she was studying me, trying to figure out if he was lying. A substitute teacher came in. "Ok class settle down, take out your algebra 2 books."

I took out my book and opened it to page 127. Then there was a small note inside. _That wasnt in there yesterday when I did my homework. _I wondered. I pretended to be reading the book while I was actually reading it while the top part was under the book, letting me read it and also makes it look like I'm studying.

_Daisuke,_

_Meet me at the school gates right after school_

_Risa_

Ugh Miss Harada your so dumb I smiled. _You could have just told me instead of planting a note in my book. "AH DAISUKE YOUR SICK!" What?"I can see all your thoughts and stop having your sexual fantasy with the threesome with the Harada sisters!" Wha? Why are you even watching that? "Common do you think Im gay." Well uh-. _"You there!" I heard the substititue teacher yell. "Whats your name!"

"Uhm...Daisuke. Daisuke Niwa."

"Well Niwa would you kindly repeat the answer to question 14!"

"Uh...uhm...well."

"Would you mind telling us what you were thinking about!" The teacher yelled sternly. _Jesus christ! This substitute teacher is a real bitch!_

Meanwhile:(Takeshi)

_Oh this is gonna be good. Daisuke was probably having a fantasy with Harada HA!_

Meanwhile:(Daisuke)

_AH CRAP! What am I gonna do_! "Well Mr. Niwa, is it really that hard to remember a thought, well do you know what Im thinking? DETENTION!" The teacher said pointing the ruler disturbingly close to my face. _AH MAN! But Miss Riku is expecting me after school._ I frowned. _ Wait a minute...time for Wiz to come to the rescue._

After School

"Ok Wiz all you have to do is just stand there and do nothing alright!"

"Kyu kyu!" The mock me said jumping up and down. I started looking at me and thought _Jeez I thought I had a bigger package then that_. Ok Wiz follow me I said grabbing his hand and pulling him along with me. 'Room II-B' The sign above the door said. "Ok Wiz all you have to do is just sit there ok?"

"Kyu!"

"Thats what I like to hear, I'll pick you up later." I whispered before darting away towards Miss Riku's house.

I got on my bike and sprinted towards her house. _Ah man! Why does her house have to be the one ontop of the highest hill in town! "Oh Daisuke. Your such a baby. Act like a phantom thief!" Easy for you to say, you've been one for hundreds of years. _

When I finally got to her house I parked my bike and walked up to the front door. I rang the doorbell and Miss Harada answered it. "Niwa?"

"Yeah I came to check on Miss Riku."

"Arent you supposed to be in detention?" _AH CRAPZORS! "Crapzors?" Shuddup Dark._

"Uh...they let us out early."

"Let you out early from detention."

"Uhm...ya! May I come in." I asked scratching the back of my head and blushing. Miss Harada stared at me before letting me come inside.

"Riku's rooms up there."

"Thanks Miss Harada."

"Your sleeping beauty awaits." I heard Miss Harada mumble.

"What was that." I asked staring back at her.

"Heheheheh nothing Niwa heheheh" She said before quickly dissapearing.

I walked up to Miss Riku's room and slowly opened the door. I could see her on her red bed, with the suns rays just barely touching her, making a white outline of her beautiful body. She had a cold patch on her forehead and her cheeks were bright red. _My own little angel_. I thought smiling._ "AGH DAISUKE THATS JUST WRONG" Thanks alot Dark! Runied a perfect moment! _I screamed in her head. She must've heard something cause her head rolled towards the door where I was, although she was still sleeping she said, "Risa is that you. When's Niwa coming." She said very softly.

I came up next to Miss Riku and gave her a kiss on her warm, red cheeks. "Hello Miss Riku." I said warmly. Miss Riku's eyes slowly opened and focused on me. "Niwa!" She said sitting up and wrapping her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and we had a long embrace. I slowly let her down onto the pillow. "I knew you would come Niwa." She said blushing.

"Are you blushing Miss Riku?" I asked playfully.

"No of course not!" She said shooting back up to quickly go back to her heart shaped pillow.

"Whatever you say my love." I said staring into her eyes. _"Ssssmmmoooottttthhhhh." _Dark said in my mind.

"Hey Riku." I heard Miss Harada say as she came in with tea for Riku.

"Niwa would you like some?"

"No thank you, Im fine." I said. Miss Harada gave Miss Riku the tea and even though Miss Riku wouldnt drink it because it obviously had medicine in it. Miss Harada forced her to drink it. "COUGH GAG COUGH What are you trying to do kill me!"

"God just drink your medicine your higness!" Miss Harada said.

"Heh...heheheh...heh." I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"What are you laughing at liar!" Miss Harada snapped at me. Both Miss Riku and I were blinking in astonishment. "_An angry Harada, hmph, well shes gotta broaden her horizons I guess."_

"Liar what are you talking about Miss Harada." I asked trying to look confused.

"Look I know you and Riku love each other."

"What! No we dont!" Miss Riku yelled, and for some reason, that stabbed my heart.

"Oh really well what's this then!" Miss Harada yelled. She pulled out a silver frame picture of Miss Riku and I sitting on a bench in the park with her sitting on my lap, her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. And we were sharing a passionate kiss with both of us blushing.

I felt my face glow and Riku's to._ "You know Daisuke it's times like these that I wonder who took that picture?" This isnt the time Dark!_

"Wh-where did you get that Risa?" Miss Riku asked stunned.

"It was in your hand while you were sleeping last night." Miss Harada said, her face looking towards the ground.

"Risa...please dont tell anyone at school. Plleeassee! Were trying to keep it secret." Miss Riku said holding Miss Harada's hands.

After a long pause Miss Harada finally said. "Ok, but you've gotta make it public or else Im going to show this picture to everyone."

"Are you blackmailing us Risa." Miss Riku asked.

"Well duh. I gotta broaden my horizons."

_"I KNEW IT!" Dark Shut the hell up! _Just then i saw snow falling outside their window.

"Well I'm gonna get going before it gets to cold out." I said standing back up.

"No Niwa...please dont." Miss Riku pleaded squeezing my hand.

"Dont worry love, I'll be back tomorrow." I said as I noticed Miss Harada was staring at us and I began to blush.

"Promise."

"Promise." I said as I brought my face towards hers, I could see tears forming in her eyes, and I gave her a tender, loving kiss as her tears fell freely. I wiped her tears away with my finger and said "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." Then I gave her a quick kiss. "See ya Miss Harada, bye Miss Riku." I said as I ran out the door. "I LOVE YOU DAISUKE!" I heard Miss Riku yell as I left sight of her.

"I love you too Riku." I said, and I ran out the door.

That Night

"Daisuke you came home later than usual today." My mom asked me while we had Ramen for dinner.

"Well Miss Riku was sick and I went to go see her." I said as I slurped up a big pile of noodles.

"Hm I wonder where Wiz is? I havent seen him all day." _ Oh my god! I totally forgot about Wiz!_

"Uhm may I be excused."

"Hm? Why."

"I need to go somewhere. I'll be right back." I said as I grabbed my black jacket and got on my bike and left.

"We have a very odd son Koskue."

"Mm, hm"

It was colder than I thought it would be outside. The wind cut through the thin fabric of my clothes as I sprinted as fast as I could towards the school. The cabel cars were out of order so I had to take the long way around.

When I finally got to the school. I just left my bike on the ground and hurried to room 'II-B'. When I fianlly got there I could see Wiz, still in my form, with a large smile on his face and bobbing his head left to right. _"Hey Daisuke, if your mom didn't see Wiz all day, then where was Wiz while you were at school."_ _Cant talk to you right now!_ I ran up to him and told the little fuzzball to turn back into his original form. I picked him up and put him in my shirt pocket and went back outside. I sighed with relief as I got on my bike and hurried home.

When I finally got home, a warm gust of air brushed against my face when I opened the door, it was perfect until I heard my mom say, "DAISUKE SHUT THAT DOOR YOUR LETTING THE HEAT OUT!"

"Um, yes! Sorry." I said as I closed and locked the door.

"Oh I see you got Wiz." She smiled

"Kyu Kyu!" The little rabbit said as he jumped out of my shirt pocket as he ran up to the fireplace and lied down on the warm carpet. "Oh yeah I almost forgot, Daisuke."

"Hm?"

"Riku called asking for you." When she said that I blushed.

"Oh is my little man in love with a cute little girl" she said.

"Huh wha? Wait a minute I thought you already knew." I said and for some reason my blush became a even darker shade of red.

"Oh yeah. Well your mother's memory is fading Daisuke." She smiled.

"Well Im gonna go to bed, goodnight grandpa, goodnight mom, goodnight Wiz." I said as I walked up to my room.

Of course I wasnt going to go to bed just yet. I was gonna call Miss Riku first. I grabbed my wireless phone and dialed her number.

_bring_

_bring_

_bring_

_bring_

_bring_

"Hello this is the Harada resistance, may I ask who is calling?"

"Its me love."

"Oh Niwa! Isnt it kinda late."

"Well do want me to hang up."

"Oh no, Im sorry if I sounded so rude."

"Its ok."

"Oh did you hear about what Nartuo did with Takeshi?"

"Hm? No what happend."

"Well-"

And for the next hour and a half we just talked to each other about random things until I finally said goobye.

"I love you Daisuke."

"I love you too Riku." I said before hanging up. _"Are you finally finished?" Huh? Dark were you listening the entire time. "Well duh, you've been talking for like...since you started talking." That was just retarded Dark. "Well I know you are but what is she." That didnt even make any since. "Of course it does your just to stupid!" ...goodnight Dark. "Hey! I've been sleeping all day and- ARE YOU ALREADY ASLEEP. DAISUKE NIWA WAKE THE HELL UP!"_

The Next Day

"OH MAN IM LATE AGAIN!" I yelled as I burst through the door. "See you later Dai!" My mom said as I left. I ran all the way there, only stopping for a few seconds to get a few gasps of air.

"Oh Daisuke your a little late today." The operator said. "Heh thats why Im running." I smiled as I swung into the cable car. "I cant believe I made it." I said to my self as I was gasping for air. It went up for about 30 seconds before stopping at the next station where Miss Harada was waiting. _Hm Miss Riku is still sick. "AH DAISUKE THATS JUST WRON-" Dark shut the hell up! _The door opened and Miss Harada came sat next to me. "Is Miss Riku doing alright?" I asked her curiously.

"Yeah shes fine, she'll probably be able to come to school tomorrow."

"Oh I'm glad."

"Yeah but after you left she just kept talking about you!"

"Oh?" I said and blushed.

"She wont shuddup about you! She keeps saying like 'Hes so nice and cute I love him so much!' its driving me friggin insane!"

"Well...uhm...heh."

"I guess you can say I'm a little jealous of Riku."

"Hm? How so Miss Harada."

"Well it just seems so unlikely, Riku getting a boyfriend before me, I mean I'M the pretty one." She said proudly. I just stared at her with my eyes half closed (you know those anime eyes, when their like half close and their eyes are just little circles. Ah forget about it.)

"Niwa...Can you tell me why I cant get a boyfriend."

"Uh..."

"Please!" She pleaded and stared at me with that puppy-dog look. But then the cable car stopped and we had to get out. We walked along with all the adults going to work. I hurried away so I didnt have to face Miss Harada right then. So I got to school early, which is VERY rare. But something was strange...when I walked into the school, everyone was staring at me and whispering. "Uh..." _Whats going on_ I thought. I walked down the halls toward my locker then I noticed the worst thing to ever happen to me...Takeshi...photo...t-shirt...it explains itself.

He was passing out free T-shirts with the picture of Riku and I ENLARGED of course and almost everyone in the school was wearing one. I ran up to Takeshi and pulled him violently into the bathroom. "Oooooo look its lover boy, wheres your bitch?" _"Thank you Takeshi" Dark, what part of shut the fuc up dont you understand! _"Well where is she?"

I slammed him up against one of the stalls and scolded, "Where the HELL did you get that picture!" I said lifting him up by the collar. "Harada gave it to me, she told me not to tell anyone but, I am a reporter after all." He smirked. "Damn you Takeshi! DAMN YOU!" I said and I pulled him back and slammed him against the stall, hard. After a while of slamming him up against the wall I left the bathroom and tried my best not to be noticed. I got to my locker and looked around to see almost everyone wearing those embarrasing t-shirts with the private picture that only Riku and I were supposed to know about. I quickly opened my locker and got my stuff just before the bell rang. When I walked into the classroom, a swarm of screaming girls surrounded me saying things like, "Wow you and older Harada, you two make such a cute couple." and "Wow so you finally returned her fellings huh, shes liked you for a while now."

For the rest of the day, the only time I wasn't surrounded by a mob of screaming girls was during class. I couldnt talk to Miss Harada cause well...I couldnt see 3 feet infront of me.

After School

"Agh what a day!" _"Yeah being adored by dozens of girls REALLY takes it out of you." How would you know. "Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke Im a phantom thief Im adored by hundreds of girls all around the worl-" Ok I get it jeez go back to sleep. "Maybe I will." Whats stopping you? "Hardly nothing." Fine. "Fine." ..."AH DAISUKE WHAT TH-" DARK WOULD YOU $#& O.O$&_.

I got on my bike and started heading up until a hord of girls saw me and started running towards me. "Niwa? Isnt your house that way. Oh your going to Harada's house. (how romantic)"

"Here take some protection." She threw a square box towards me.

"Huh what the hell...Mentos?"

"Yeah!"

"... I'd better be going."

"Wait Niwa!" But before they could catch up to me I sprinted all the way to Miss Riku's house. I jumped off my bike and left is skid across the ground as I rang the door bell. Then I heard the bike start rolling down the hill. "Ah for fu-" I said before the door opened and Miss Riku opened the door. I blushed and so did she and we stood there for a couple of seconds before I walked inside. "So Niwa hows it goin'" She said with a warm smile.

"Wow you seem alot better today Miss Riku."

"Yeah I feel better to."

"Um...Riku"

"Yeah?"

"Something very bad happend today at school..."

"HUH? What happend are you hurt!" She asked as she ran up towards me.

"No...it affects both of us..."

"Are pant you breaking up with me starts crying I can change Niwa give me a second chance!"

"Im not breaking up with you Riku."

"Oh."

"Well...you know that picture that Miss Harada found yesterday."

"Yeah."

"Well she gave it to Takeshi and...everyone in the school has seen the picture,"

"RRRIIIIISSSSSAAAAAAAA!" Riku screamed as her eyes were filled with bloodlust. Miss Harada was at the top of the stairs and she went pale before running to her room. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riku yelled as she sprinted up towards Miss Harada, but she already locked the door. "OPEN THE DOOR OR SO HELP ME DOWN I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!"

"Uhm Miss Riku." I said trying to calm her down.

"DAISUKE! You should be madder than I am, I mean everyone talking about you behind your back."

"Wouldn't they do that to you too?"

"...Oh yeah I forgot...BUT STILL IM GONNA KILL HER!"

"Riku Im sorry! Takeshi told me he wouldnt tell anyone!"

"HES FRIGGIN TAKESHI OF COURSE HES GONNA EXPLOIT IT!" Riku snapped.

"Miss Riku, look Miss Harada isnt the sharpest tool in the shed." I said grabbing her shoulders.

"She doesnt know any better." I continued to say. "Just forgive her, its not her fault." I said as I slowly brought my face to hers. She didnt say it but I could read her lips and she said 'Niwa' until she brought her face towards me much faster then I was, causing me to fall back her lying on top of me. When she fell her head landed on my stomach just when Miss Harada came out the door. "What the crap?" She said.

"Its not what it looks like!" I said sitting up. "I tripped it wasnt like that please believe me."I said desperately as I looked into her Hazle eyes. She nodded her head slowly. We stood up and walked to her room. "Risa we would like to be alone." Miss Riku said calmly to Miss Harada. "O...ok" Miss Harada said while Miss Riku closed the door and locked it.

She spun around and looked me in the eyes and said. "Oh Niwa!" As she flung herself towards me we engaged in an intensely passionate kiss as she continued to push me forward. I ended up with my back on the wall while she was still continously kissing me. She moaned as she broke away from our kiss and took her shirt off, luckily she was wearing a bra and she came back to the makeout session. "Oh Daisuke!" She said as she was contiously kissing my soaked lips.

She started touching my chest and made her way south. "Niwa.." She said softly as she reached her hand into my pants. "Miss Riku what are you doing!" I said as she fumbled around in my pants. "Ah Niwa! Fuc me now!"

"Miss Riku...Miss Riku stop!" I yelled and she did. "Miss Riku...please I dont want to do this."

"But Niwa Im expressing my love by submitting myself to you"(yes I know I stole this scene from that one fanfic where Daisuke's gay but so what its a good scene!) "I know, I just dont want do have this kind of relationship." I said looking into her eyes

'_Hes not like the other boys_' Riku thought '_Who only want to get to 2nd base, he cares about the more important factors of having a decent relationship_'

"Im sorry Miss Riku Im just not ready yet." I said with my head down.

"You must think Im a wimp." I said softly.

"No...your're the definition of the perfect boyfriend." Miss Riku said as she looked into my firey red eyes.

"Just let me do one thing."

"Hm.." no longer than I said that she began to unhook her bra. Me eyes became wider as she let the rough material fall to the ground. "M-Miss Riku." I said as I couldnt take my eyes off them. "_jesus their bigger then I thought" I thought you were asleep. "Phbth fine"_ and dark went back to his sleep. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, her breasts pressing against my shirt. Thein in a faint voice I heard "Oh my god!"

I looked to my right and I realized we were right next to the window and those crazy girl fanatics followed me to Miss Riku's house and they saw everything that happend. "Oh...you've...got...to...be...shitting...me" I said, and then Miss Riku looked over and saw what I was looking at. She shrieked really loudly and closed the blinds. "Crap!" She said looking where her clothes were. They heard the doorbell and Miss Harada answering it and letting them in!. "DAMMIT RISA!" Miss Riku yelled as she put her top on.

"Well staying here wont help, I think we should go ouside." I said grabbing her hand. After a few seconds she agreed and I unlocked the door and opened it. We walked into the hall, still holding hands, as the girls rushed up and saw us in the middle of the hall holding each others hands. We were looking opposite directions avoiding eye contact.

"1"

"2"

"3" we both said in our heads, then the girls started screaming with excitment crowded both of us.

_Well Riku, you cant say I dont take you anywhere_

(A/N)

Thanks for reading! Should I continue this series? This is my first fanfic ever and I would appreciate some feedback and go easy im still a n00b P. I know some words are spelled wrong and little pieces are stolen from other fanfics but they fit so well in that scene. This took about 3 hours to make and I already have ideas for chapter 2. And wheither you like it or not (forget what i said in the beginning) im gonna make chapter 2 (MASSIVE W00TNESS!)


	2. Newly found rivals

DN Angel:Sacred Maiden

I in no way in friggin own DN angel! I mean who the hell WOULD think I own DN angel Im only 13 for christs sake! Well if you have down syndrome (I still dont know what that meansheres a recap of what happend in the last chapter. Ever since Takeshi exploited that photo. We've been the most talked about couple in the school. People are still wearing the T-shirts that Takeshi passed out, and we've even got in the school paper, which is odd cause theres more important things going on but hey! Whatever floats their boat. Well although we rarely ever see eachother in class or freetime. We spend alot of time together after school. Risa is getting desperate for a boyfriend now. She literally goes up to a random boy and says 'DO YOU LIKE ME!' usually they run off well actually...so far all of them have run off, but hey! It may happen someday _"Yeah the day that Miyamoto gets his very own epsiode" Dark what the hell are you doing in my monolouge? "Wait a monolouge! You told me we were going to payless to look at feet" ...uhm..."Thats it Im going to sleep" _Oh thanks guys now I have to go home to that! (Oh yeah and theres going to be an apperance from one of my favorite anime characters heh) _"IS IT YUGI!" No Dark, it isn't Yugi. "I'm never going to see Yugi."_

** Daisuke **

As I sat down on the back seat in the cable car, I looked around if anyone I knew was still stalking me. It looked safe so I began to relax until I heard somone said. "So your going out with Riku now huh." I looked to my right and it turned out to be Hiwatari. "Oh Hiwatari I didnt know you took the cable cars to school."

"I dont, I came here. Because I needed to talk to you." Satoshi said lowering his glasses. I backed up against the wall any yelled. "Oh my god are you coming on to me!"

"No I just need to talk to you." He moved a bit closer towards me.

"About what?" I asked

"About...Riku."

"What about her?"

"Do you really love her?" Moves a bit closer

"Yes I do."

"She is a bit annoying."

"Yeah I guess she can be a handfull sometimes."

"Do you see yourself with her throughout the rest of your life." Moves next to me

"Yes actually I can.'

"Hmph, fine then whatever you say." He says. _Is it just me, or did he sound hurt? "God I knew it your gay!" What are you talking about? Im not gay your the one whos probably gay for Miyamoto! "God stop ripping on Miyamoto! And besides people who accuse other people of being gay are the people who are trying to cover up their own homosexuality" ...Dude... _Just then the doors opened and Miss Riku came up to me with a big smile on her face and I couldnt help but blush. Then she noticed Hiwatari sitting next to me and said, "Excuse me Hiwatari-san."

"Hm?" He was reading a small black book.

"Is it alright if you move so I can be next to my boyfriend." When Hiwatari heard that he seemed to flinch.

"...S-...sure" Hiwatari said and he slowly moved to the seat on the far right. Miss Riku gave me a peck on the cheek and held onto my arm and cuddled with me. My whole face began to glow as I stared down to Miss Riku's flawless, silky smooth skin. I looked up for a second to see Hiwatari glaring at me then I quickly looked back down to Riku. _Why was he looking at me like that? _I pondered that question for a few minutes before the cable car stopped. "Ok Daisuke you ready?" She said and flashed me a warm smile.

"Y-yeah." I said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door. I looked behind me just for a second to see a crying Satoshi.

"So Daisuke are you free tonight?" Miss Riku asked me.

"Yeah I have some free time." _"Yeah all you were gonna do was jerk off to her picture in a swim suit" Dark for once would you try to be supportive! "Its not my trademark attitude" ... _"I was wondering if I could come over to your house for once."

"What! My house?"

"Yeah I thinks it's only fair I mean, you've been coming to my house all the time, so I think its only fair that I got to your house."

"Uhm...yeah okay...I guess."

"Great!" She said giving me a quick kiss, which caused me to blush. When we finally got to the school gates, almost immdediately a swarm of girls followed us. They were like our own secret service except with the scratching, and the screaming, and the gossip. "Oh Harada I heard they fixed the coke machine." Of them said, and every girl that was following us stared at her with the half eye closed look.

"So Daisuke how long has this been going on?" Another one of them asked

"Oh yeah! I never thought of that question before! Tell us Niwa!" One of them said hopefully.

"I'd really rather not heh!" I said as I looked over at Miss Riku who was blushing, but smiling.

"Oh common! Please!" The begged for us to tell them.

"About 2 years!" Miss Riku finally yelled randomly. All the girls were silent, which was extremely rare, then they all shouted "2 YEARS! How were you able to keep it hidden for that long!" I found my escape from the crowd of girls as I slowly stepped back out of the crowd then dashed towards home room. "Wait Niwa!" Miss Riku said as she ran out too.

"Wait Harada-san!" They screamed as they chased us through the halls. Good thing that Miss Riku ran very fast, for soon she caught up to me. She seemed to see something, and she pushed me to the side and she dove on top of me." I was dazed for a few seconds before I realized that we were in the men's locker room. "Finally they left us alone." She said standing up brushing herself off.

_"Oh? So your finally alone with your ho." SHE IS NOT A HO! "Whoever denied it supplied it DAISUKE!" ...Dark, do you ever listen to yourself talk? _I asked in my mind. _"Ah I drift in and out from time to pie." ...go back to sleep Dark. _I said before sighing. Miss Riku put her ear on the door to hear if the girls were still there. "It seems clear Niwa, lets go!" She said before grabbing my hand and violently yanking me out the door.

The bell rang right when we came to class so we weren't swarmed like we usually are. I sat down at the far left seat, Miss Riku sat to my right, and Miss Harada sat on my left. Our regular teacher came in with a smile on his face. _"So your teacher is openly gay now?" AGH! Dark!_ "Students, I have a big announcement to make!" _"I was right, he is gay!" Dark! God thats getting old fast. _"With the extra savings that the school has, the entire school will be going on a cruise ship for a whole week." Then he did a little girly jump. Everyone in the classroom was in an uproar about what they had just heard. "Buy settle down children...children...SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE FAGGOS!" Everyone in the room was quiet.

"Now, since the expense for everyone getting their room is to much, 2 people will have to share a room." He said.

"So you should choose your partners carefully, you want someone who you cant tolerate for a week." He said crossing his arms. "I know who Daisuke's going with!" Takeshi yelled before a girl punched him in the face and said. "Shuddup you friggin idiot!" Then stomped on the ground about five times. I looked at the scene and smiled until I heard Miss Riku say, "Niwa?" She was standing in front of my desk, stooping forward with her hands behind her back. "Would you like to be partners?"

"Now what do you think." I said playfully and she giggled. "I CALL DIBS ON MIYAMOTO!" 1 girl yelled.

"No I want to be partners with Miyamoto!"

"FUK OFF IM PARTNERS WITH MIYAMOTO." Miss Riku and I stared at them until I looked to the left to see Hiwatari glaring at me. _Hiwatari._ I thought sadly.

The rest of the day was pretty much freetime in the classes due to everyone was talking about the cruise. _"Wait a minute? Since when does a school have a savings account?" Shuddup! It makes the plot for the story! _After school I walked Miss Riku to my house, the girls chased us for a while until Miss Riku said to leave us alone for today. We held hands while we walk downhill smiling and blushing.

"Hey Riku! Niwa!" I looked behind me to see Miss Harada running towards us. "Ugh, whats she doing here." Miss Riku mumbled.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Were going to Niwa's house."

"Then Im coming to!"

Both:"WHAT?"

"I have to watch over my big sister."

"I think you have that backwards Risa."

"She could come is she likes." I said flashing Miss Riku a smile. _"Oh my gentle jesus! Did you listen to what you just said! Its disgusting!"_ I just ignored Dark. relluctantly Miss Riku mumbled, "Ok fine, she can come." _"OMFG she said it to!" _Ignored him. She noticed us holding hands and we immediately let go. We walked to my house and opened the door. "Mom I'm home." I said as I took my shoes off and put my backpack down. "Oh Daisuke! I see you broght your bi--------I mean soul mate, heheh." My mom said smiling (we all gave her the half eye look) "Oh yeah Daisuke, we never saw your room before, can we go see it?"

"Uh sure, its up those stairs." We all walked to my room.

"Wow this room is so cute!" Miss Riku said smiling and hopping up and down.

"Heheheh, thatnk you Miss Riku, heh."

"Im gonna check out your bed." Miss Riku said climbing up the ladder while Miss Harada continued to look around. She looked at my bed and said, "Well theres room enough for two." She said turning back to me and winking. I took a step back and blushed.

"Wow! Niwa you've got a amazing view!" I heard Miss Harada exclaim from my balcony.

"Oh, thank you Miss Harada." I said stepping onto the small balcony.

"Its getting cold out Niwa." Miss Riku said coming up from behind and wrapping her arms around me.

"Yeah, fall is coming." I said as I grabbed one of her hands.

"I hope it will snow soon." Miss Harada said looking towards me.

"Should we go back inside Niwa." Miss Riku asked, I could feel her breathing down my neck.

"If you would like so Miss Riku." I said turning around, realizing she was alot closer than I thought.

"Oh are you guys always on!" Miss Harada yelled. _"...Well...shes gotta broaden her horizons." _ I ignored Dark. "What do you mean Risa." Miss Riku asked confused.

"You two are always so lovey duvy that it makes me wanna vomit out my entrails!"

"That was a little graphic Miss Harada."

"Well it does!"

"The why did you follow us here Risa!"

"I...I..."

"Just go home Risa!" Miss Riku said kissing me on the cheek.

"Miss Riku theres no need for her t-"

"Its alright Niwa...I understand."

"M-Miss Harada!" I exclaimed as she walked back inside. Miss Riku held onto my arm preventing me from leaving. "Let her do what she wants Niwa!" Miss Riku said digging her nails into my arm. I looked over the balcony to see Miss Harada walking home, and saw her face just long enough to see that she was crying. "Ah! Miss Harada!" I yelled as I yanked my arm out of Riku's grip and ran inside. I hurried down the stairs and went out through the door to look for Miss Harada. I ran the direction that I last saw her and for about 30 seconds I didnt see her, but then I saw her, standing on top of the edge of the bridge, and about 50 feet below that was the ocean.

She put one foot over the edge _Oh god! What's she doing!_ I yelled in my head as I ran on the edge. Miss Haradas weight shifted towards the ocean and she begnan to fall. I jumped and grabbed her in mid air before I went crashing back down towards the bridge. We landed on our sides, my arms still clutching her stomach. When she realized what just happend she yelled, "Niwa!" and put her arms around my chest.

"Miss Harada what were you thinking! You could've died!" I said grabbing both her shoulders.

"Im sorry Niwa! But I dont know what to live for anymore!" She said crying on my chest.

"You really had me worried! I dont know what I would have done if you jumped...I...I just cant begin to think of how my life would change without you Risa!" I yelled. Then I realized, I just called her Risa...And she noticed it to and she began to cry some more. After a few minutes of her crying on my chest with my arms around her. She finally looked me in the eyes and said, "Niwa I was a fool to turn you down time after time."

"What?"

"I finally realized my true feelings...I LOVE YOU DAISUKE!" She yelled hugging me tighter. _WHAT THE HELL! "Oh man...the lovely love triangle has finally been completed." _

"What did you say Miss Harada!" I said still shocked

"I said I love you."

''Miss Harada Im sorry, but I dont think of you that way, Im sorry, here I'll walk you home."

"Niwa...could you ever think that you could return the same feelings that I have for you..."

"I-I'm sorry Miss Harada." I said helping her up. I walked her home and said goodnight, she tried to force a kiss on me, but I couldnt allow it. As I walked back to my house, I ran into Miss Riku. "Niwa! Why did you run off like that you had me worried sick!" _"Shes treating you like shes your wife!" Well..."Agh! Dammit Daisuke your too soft!" _

"I'm sorry Miss Riku." I said.

"Its ok Daisuke." She said lifting my chin up.

"Miss Riku, I think your going to need a talk with Miss Harada." I said, and I left.

"Wait Niwa!"

"Just talk the her!" I said and I walked away. _"Wow Daisuke, thats probably the first time I've ever seen you angry at Riku that way." Sometimes she could be annoying I guess._ I thought before entering my house. I walked to my room and lied on my bed and closed my eyes.

That Night :Riku/Risa

I ate my dinner and watched Risa as she seemed depressed, her eyes sore from crying, I finally asked her, "What did you do to Daisuke!" I yelled slamming my fist on the table. "Huh?"

"Daisuke told me to talk to you about something! So what did you do, tell me!"

"Well I-"

"Yes!"

"I have feelings for Daisuke ok!" She yelled tears forming in her eyes. I was silent for a while unti I said, "Did you tell him."

"Yes..."

"What did he say."

"He said that he cant be my boyfriend." She said as the tears started falling.

"Well it serves you right Risa!"

"Huh?"

"You broke Niwa's heart when you turned him down time after time! Now your beginning too fell what he felt over and over again! Always talking about your stupid phantom Dark!" Once again, silence.

"I'm sorry Riku, I cant help the way I feel! I love Daisuke!"

"Well Daisuke loves me Risa, your to late!"

"Well you act like your his wife!"

"Thats because we may get married some day!"

"Well I bet I can get Daisuke to love me!" Risa said slamming her fist on the table, making her plate shake.

"Your kidding me! We've already had sex Risa(lie) after that theres no going back!"

"Your lying! Niwa would never do that I mean your like 16!"

"Wha?- Of course we did it! He fuced (lie) me Risa!"

"Thats not like Daisuke!" Risa yelled. "He would nver do that...hes nice and honest and brave and handsome."

"Well the redhead is mine!"

"Your a redhead Risa!"

"You know what I cant take this! Im going to bed! And Daisuke loves ME get it ME!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

2 doors slam shut at the same time

The Next Day

_Ugh I could barely sleep last night, I kept thinking about what Miss Harada said. _I said as I sat down in the cable car. _Why does it have to be so friggin cold! _Then suddenly, the car started moving slowly. I noticed Hiwatari staring at me. "Uhm, Hiwatari, is something wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, it just seems as though you caught up in the middle of something." He said taking off his glasses.

"Well in a way, yes I am heh." I said trying to lighten the mood with a fake laugh. Then the cable car stopped and the Harada sisters got on. I couldn't look at any of them, I just felt to guilty, _Well...maybe she was just kidding about what she said. "Or maybe she just wants to get you into her bed." Quit it!_

"Hey Niwa! Only two more days until the cruise huh! Arent you excited!." Miss Riku exclaimed bringing her face dangerously close to mine. "Uh...yeah...it is huh." I said not looking at her.

"Niwa whats wrong?" Miss Harada said grabbing my arm. "Are you hungry? Because I made you a lunch!" She said bringing out two lunch boxes.

"Well I made you a lunch too Daisuke!" Miss Riku said bringing out another lunch. "I uhmm...whats going on?"

Both:"NOTHING'S GOING WRONG heheheheheheh absoultely nothing." The cable car stopped and we got off to walk the rest of the way to school. There was no swarm of girls today which I was glad because I forgot how great breathing was. When we sat down Miss Riku was sitting in my usual spot and I had to sit in the middle. Then Miss Harada sat next to me on my right _What the crapzors is going on! _I screamed in my head. Then the teacher came in. "Class today we have a new student today, so lets give a big warm welcome to, Tacun!" The teacher exclaimed, revealing a boy with a blue hoodie and a bandage wrapped around his head like a bandana with slightly spikey brown (or is it black) hair. "LOOK THE NAMES NAUTO (I dont really know how to spell that XP) ALRIGHT!"

Everyone in the room was silent as Nauto sat behind me. We went with the lessons and then it was time for recess. Everyone left except Nauto, and I told the Harada sisters to go on without me. "Hey Nauto. Whats the matter?" I asked sitting next to him. "Nothings wrong, just go away!" (Watch the last episode of FLCL to understand)

"Whats with the bandages?"

"I need them so horns wont come out." He said.

"Agh! I already said to much! Just leave me alone kid!" He yelled standing up and sending his chair flying behind him before storming out of the room. "What a...strange kid."

(A/N) I know I kinda added Tacun near the end, but I was listening to Fooly Cooly in the backround. And since DN Angel and FLCL is my two favorite animes (except DN angel which is also a manga) of all time! I just couldnt leave him out cause he acts so much like me at school O.O. Sorry if words are wrong, but I'm using wordpad so I cant check. Well I hoped you like it, I working on chpter three as we speak ..


	3. Snow falls in the heart

DN Angel: Sacred Maiden

Yes I know I stole this chapter from the anime but so wat! I in no way own Fooly cooly or DN angel. Isnt it pretty freakin obvious? Please dont sue! I dont have enough money for a lawyer! _"Yeah! His pillow is full of hay." Dark dont interupt!_ Oh yeah...your still there heheh. Well in case someone threw a brick at your head and dont remember what happend in the last chapter, heres a summary. Miss Harada and Miss Riku came to my house after school and just chillaxed _"Chillaxed? Thats almost as bad as 'Crapsorzs' Daisuke." Dark what did I just say! _But then when Miss Harada freaked out telling Miss Riku and I that it makes her sick to watch is be so in love and she left crying. I ran to her only to see her on the edge about to jump. I grabbed her just before she jumped off the bridge and she told me that she loved me. Now I couldnt love Miss Harada because I was in love with Miss Riku. Then Miss Harada told Miss Riku how she feels about me and Miss Riku was angry telling her how he must've felt when you dumped him again and again _"Dai-chan, how do you know all this, you werent there." Dark...whos the one who can use the ctrl-alt-delete command on you. _And now there seems to be some sort of rivalry between the Harada sisters, as both of them are trying to win my heart! And also, a new student named "Takkun" seems to have a mysterious past with those bandages around his head.

Chapter 3: Snow falls in the heart

Monday was the day that we went on a school field trip. While usually it wouldn't be that big of a deal, but this one is actually a place that you would **LIKE** to go to! It was a cruise from America to the Bahamas! We have 7 days 6 nights on a huge ship! Plus I get to fly on a plane with Miss Riku which can be a positive or a negative, for her sex drive is very high, and I dont think of her that way.

Almost all the girls stopped stalking me around which was great because now all the girls in my class are very good friends with me, and I suspect a few have a slight crush on me. "Hey Niwa!" I heard Miss Harada say as she ran up to my desk.

"The bell rang like a minute ago, arent you going to leave." She asked tilting her head. "Oh yeah sorry." I said putting my things into my backpack before walking out the door. _Whew, I dont see Miss Riku anywhere, maybe I can finally have some time to myself_.I thought happily. I walked to the fountain to sit down. I pulled out my sketch pad and began to draw the ocean view. _Wow its beautiful "Yeah almost as beautiful as Riku's tits" DARK SHUT THE HELL UP "You shut the hell up pervert! _

"Hey whatcha got there?" I heard someone say before snatching it out of my hands. "HEY! What are you doing!" I screamed as I looked behind me to see an adult standing next to me with pink hair and yellow eyes and looks as though she was in her twenties. "Hey give that back!" I yelled as I dove for it, but she just lifted it up so I fell flat on my face. She flipped to a picture of Riku that I drew. She was sitting on a bench with her hands on her legs and smiling. "Whos this ho?" She said calmly.

"Uhm, Riku." I said quietly.

"Riku huh." She said before tossing the pad behind her. I caught it in mid air. I noticed that she had a yellow scooter, with the letter P and a exclamation mark on it with a blue guitar on the back. "Uhm...who are you."

"Well its about time you asked snotwad." She said going to her scooter.

"I'm the alien invader Haru Haru Haruko (I cant spell that name l)"

"Alien invader?"

"Hey have you seen this kid,snotwad?" She asked giving me a picture.

"Huh? Thats Naota!(W00T I LEARNED HOW TO SPELL HIS NAME!). What do you want with him?" I asked. Before flooring it out of view with her legs on the handel bars laughing. _What a...weird person_. I thought before putting my drawing pad away and walking to my house.

"Oh hey Dai!'' My mom said as I sat down at the dinner table.

"Theres a message on the machine from Risa if you want to hear it." She said as she sat down at the table and passed the food around.

"Huh? Risa? What did she want?"

"She asked if you could come over later, and you should I mean you have no homework right?"

"Yeah but..."

"Daisuke you should at least be friends with this girl, you could still be friends with her right?"

"Huh? How did you know about that?"

"I have connections with the underground." She said slamming a pistol on the table. "MOM? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" I yelled backing away from it.

"Dont worry it only shoots .50 cal bullets."

"..." _"Dude, your mom is a crazy bitch isnt she" Yeah._

After dinner, I got my bike and headed to Miss Harada's house. The sun was going down and it was getting cold out so I sprinted most of the way there. "Whew I made it." I said panting as I did. I parked my bike and went up to the main doorway. _"Here we go again with the threesome of the Harada sisters, and you call ME a pervert for taking over your body and looking at porn while your asleep!" Wait? What?_ Just then the door swung open, Miss Harada opened the door. "Oh Niwa!" She said as she grabbed my hand and yanked me inside.

I nearly fell flat on my face but I regained her balance and I saw Miss Riku sitting on the steps looking at me. "Oh hey Miss Riku!" I exclaimed. I began to walk towards her until Miss Harada yanked me back towards her and said. "Niwa I rented a scary movie. Wanna watch it with me?" She asked with big puppy dog eyes. "Uh...I."

"It's ok Daisuke...you can watch it with Risa, Im gonna go to bed." She said as she stood up and headed to her room.

"Wait Miss Riku!" I said and I began to run up the stairs following her. "I SAID IT'S OK DAISUKE!" She yelled vioelntly.

"..." I sighed as she closed and locked her door.

"Common Niwa! I'll make us some popcorn!" Miss Harada said running up the stairs and pulling me down to the living room. "Wah! Miss Harada I almost broke my neck! Dont pull so hard next time."

"Niwa, just call me Risa...please." She said grabbing both my hands.

"Uh..."

"Please."

"Uh...uh...ok...Risa."

"Thanks Niwa!" She said dragging me to the couch and pushing me down onto it. "I'll be right back with the popcorn k?"

"Uh...yeah sure." I said as she ran to the kitchen giggling. After a while I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders and I jumped about 2 feet in the air and turned around and saw that it was Riku. "Ah...Miss Riku dont do that."

''Daisuke...you...love me...right?" She said tightening her grip on my shoulders.

"Of course I love you Riku, nothing will ever change that." I said kissing Riku deeply on the lips.

"Thank you Daisuke, now Risa's been acting weird lately and she might try to put a move on you so Im gonna be right behind you." She said ducking behind the couch. "Wait? Your gonna stay behind the couch all the time so you can supervise me? Thats kind of extreme dont you think?" I said giggling.

"Crap! Here she comes!" She said ducking even further. _"You know Daisuke, its times like these that I wonder how she got down here without her knowing" ...it adds drama, the writer is running out of ideas until he can write some lemon. "Oh, ok" _

"I got the popcorn!" She said placing it between us as she sat down next to me.

"Uhm...so...uh...what are we watching Risa?"

"The'Texas chainsaw Massacre' (dont own that either)''

"Oh...ok." I said,. She pressed play and the movie began. It was a pretty good movie, some parts were pretty scary like the beginning when that freaky little girl blows her brains out all over the van, whew wee! That was awesome! But after a while I noticed that Risa was slowly moving closer to me. Then when the leatherface jumps at the screen, Risa shireked and buried her face in my chest and put her arms around my neck. "Uh...I said looking down at her long brown hair. "Niwa I dont wanna watch this anymore!" She said her face still on my chest.

"Uh...ok." I said as I turned off the tv right at the good part. It was pretty late, about 9 o clock and no lights were on except for the ones on top of the stairs so only a outline of Risa was the only thing I can see. She knocked over the popcorn and jumped on top of me, forcing me to lie down on the couch. "Ugh! Ah! Risa what are you doin-" I said just as she put her lips to mine. I tried to push her off but I couldnt due to the darkness. She tried to put her tounge in my mouth but I kept my mouth closed until she grabbed my jaw and forced it open putting her tounge into my moist cave. I couldnt do anything until Riku got up, grabbed her back and yanked her off me.

I couldnt see anything until Riku turned on the light. Risa was still trying to think of what just happend as she lied on the ground. "YOU BITCH!" Riku yelled as she jumped on top of Risa and began slapping her. "Riku! AH! Riku please stop!" Risa pleaded as Riku gave her a good smack right on her cheek.

"Riku stop!" I yelled as I ran next to her, I could see the tears in her eyes as she was flinging her arms at Risa.

"Daisuke! Help me!" Risa said until she was slapped again.

"You bitch! Dont try to take Daisuke away from me! Slap Hes the only thing I got! Everything I get you try to take from me! But not this time Risa, not this time! hard slap"

"RIKU STOP!" I screamed as I got her and grabbed Riku's shoulders and threw her off Risa. She landed on the ground with a thud, and I scrambled to Risa's aid. Her mouth was bleeding and her cheeks were bright red. "Risa...are you ok?" I asked concerned as I helped her sit up, my arm around her shoulder. I looked up to see Riku crying next to the couch with her head down. "Riku...whats wrong?" I said looking up at her.

"Daisuke...please...help me." Riku said looking up at me, her eyes red from crying. I got up and went to Riku. I sat down in front of her and gave her a big hug, I felt her tears on my shoulder as she continued crying.

"Niwa..." I heard Risa say as she leaned against the wall. "Can I talk to you for a moment..." She asked resting her head on the wall.

"Uhm...yeah" I said almost in a whisper.

"Dont worry Riku...nothing will happen." I told her as I kissed her on the cheek. I got up and went to Risa and she asked me, "Did you have sex with Riku." She said looking into my eyes.

"What? No! Of course not!" I exclaimed.

"Because Riku said that you had sex with her..." She said looking away from me. I grabbed her face and turned it towards me, forcing her to look into my eyes and I said, "That never happend...I never did it with Riku, please trust me Risa." I said giving her a hug.

"Ok...Niwa...I trust you, you can go back to Riku now." She said walking away, crying.

"Daisuke...I dont know why I acted that way. Just seeing her trying to make out with you just makes me wanna rip her guts out." Riku said as I walked her to her room holding hands.

"It's alright Riku, I would've done the same thing if another guy tried doing it to you." I said smiling at her. She blushed and looked away, I stopped at her room and said goodnight. "Wait...dont you wanna come in?" She asked looking at me. "But I uh..."

"Dont worry its not like that Daisuke." She said smiling. "Just come in." She said pulling me inside. I looked around the room to see several pictures of me and her. I looked behind me to see her lie down on the bed exhausted. "Well I'm gonna go now Riku." I said as I head for the door.

"Hey! Wait, Daisuke!"

"Hm?" I said turning around.

"Would you...would you like to go to the mall with me, Niwa?" She asked with big, puppydog eyes.

"Of course Miss Riku, call me whenever you want to go." I said flashing her a smile. Walking out of the mansion Dark said, _"Daisuke what the hell, you hate shopping!" I know, but could you say no to that face? "Well...no." Owned. _I said in my mind as I walked to my house, the sun was going down, and as I looked up into the dark sky, I noticed snowflakes falling from the heavens. _How beautiful... "Yeah it is isn't it.'' Sure is...wait...Dark are you being normal. "What snow is beautiful." Weird..._

When I got to my house I hung up my scarf and jacket. My mom was sitting by the fire and Wiz sitting dangerously close to the fire. "I'm home!" I said as I walked to my room.

"So anything spicy happen at the Harada house!" My father shirked like a little school girl, lying onto his stomach his legs crossed."

"What?"

"Did you get boob!"

"Goodnight dad."

"Wait Daisuke!" Kosuke yelled just before I closed my door and locked it with all 29 of my locks.

Meanwhile: Kosuke

"Dammit Emiko! That's the last time I'm taking advice from you about the birds and the chickens!"

"I believe its bees."

"STFU UZE STUPIDZORS!1111!1one!2!"

Meanwhile: Daisuke

Lying on my bed, I stared up at the ceiling, my eyes slowly fading away, I could recall the events that happend an hour ago. I remembered 2 years ago when I would die to have Risa kiss me. But now, it just feels wrong, for Riku is my true love. I closed my eyes, I love Riku so much, and she loves me just as much as I do. Rolling onto my sides, I decided to draw another picture of Riku. Sitting up and grabbing a notepad out of my coke cabinet, _"Wait? Wha?''_ I began to do a rough sketch of Riku with black wings, with me next to her with black. After a hour I finally finished it, my hand aching, I began to outline it with an extrafine sharpie (tm, all trademarks sharpie inc. If i didnt post that Winnie the poo would break my legs!) _Hopefully Miss Riku will like it. _I thought, lying down and quickly falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke up at 8:30. Looking outside I could see snow covering all outdoors. "Wow!" I exclaimed leeping off my bed.

After eating breakfast, I put on my snow gear, which really just consisted of hay and a lighter. _"Jesus, for family of theives your really poor" Hey! The anime's over and I cant even order volume 9 yet! We're running dry on profit. "Oooooohhhh."_

Walking down the snow covered side-walk, I stared at the dead trees, the snow lightly sprinkled over its branches. I smiled at the beauty of the scene. Then a big snowball hit my face, and I went down. Eyes unfocused, I looked to who threw the snowball.

"Heheheh I got you Daisuke!'' I heard Miss Riku exclaim. I smiled as I stood up with a snowball behind me.

"Hey Miss Riku."

"Hm?"

"Catch!" I yelled as I threw one at her, hitting her in the leg. She giggled as she stood back up and stumbled towards me with a crude wad of snow in her hand. Giggling she threw a weak throw at me, hitting me in the chest. She came up right infront of me and threw another one at my face. I spat out the cold snow just as she tackled me playfully onto the soft snow. Lying on top of me she started putting snow into my red hair and I put my glove right on her face, messing up her hair that was tied into a pony tail. We laughed in played together for a while before getting back up and we walked through the park.

The plastic play equiptment seemed frozen from the snow and the grass sparkled from the seemlessly endless dew. Holding hands, we walked through the park just talking about random things. It seemed only minutes until we reached the other side of the park near the exit. Saying goodbye we headed back home to dry off.

Opening the door to feel the warm air brush against my face, I sat down at the table, taking off my soaked clothes. "Oh Dai-, your gonna get sick if you dont dry off, go change into some new clothes your getting the carpet wet!" My mom exclaimed. Reluctantly, I went upstairs and just decided to take a shower. It felt good to have the warm watter hit my shoulders. Putting the strawberry shampoo in my hair, I could hear the faint noise of the phone ringing. ''Mom! Mom can you get that!" I shouted, soon after the phone went silent.

In my new clothes, a black t-shirt on top of a white sleeved shirt that said 'I do all my own stunts' and baggy faded denim jeans. "Who called, mom?" I said helping myself to a cookie. "Oh, it was Riku, I told her you weren't avaliable at the moment." My mom said smiling.

After an hour of watching tv, the doorbell rang. I answered it and Miss Riku was at the door.

"Oh! Hey Miss Riku!" I said inviting her in.

"Hi Niwa!" She said happily taking off her sweater that I gave her for her birthday. "It's freezing out there!" She said saying hello to my mom. "It was to cold to go to the mall, so I just decided to come here." She said looking at me and smiling.

"Oh, so I was your second choice?" I said playfully.

"Of course not, you always number one on my list." She said kissing me warmly on the cheek. I blushed and tried to hide it, and I can see my mom with the 'OMFG THATS SO CUTE!1!" expression.

"So uh...wheres Miss Harada?" I asked.

"Oh, she just decided to stay home, we haven't been talking lately."

"Oh..." I said looking away.

"So anyway.." She said abrubtly changing the topic. "Are you excited about the trip! Seven days and six nights on a cruise! It will be so awesome!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, it will be really fun." I said smiling as well.

"And romantic.'' She said winking.

"...uh...uh" I said shocked.

"Hey Dai!'' I heard my mom yell out.

"Uhm...yeah?" I asked walking into the kitchen with Riku close behind me.

"Would you help me get some groceries.'' My mom said grabbing her purse.

"Oh, sure." I said.

"Riku, you can get home by yourself right?" My mom said while heading to the door.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Miss Riku said close behind us.

"I'll see you later Daisuke!" Miss Riku said while wrapping her skinny arms around my neck. I blushed until I got into the front seat of the black mercedes.

"Wow, shes cute Dai." My mom said. I blushed once again and didnt say anything.

Two hours later, we returned home. Bringing in the nearly endless supply of groceries into the house. "Man, mom did you really need to buy that much!" I said rubbing my sore shoulders.

"Hmph, probably just want to bone your bitch." I heard my mom mumble under her breath. "What was that?"

"Heheheheheheh nothing!" My mom exclaimed.

That night I called Miss Riku and we talked for a couple hours until we said goodbye and fell asleep. On my bunk, I could feel my eyes growing heavier by the second. _I cant wait...once we set sail...it'll be great "Daisuke! Did you just use a line from Kingdom Hearts!" Well yeah..."Phbth your so gonna get pwned for copyright infringement." Shuddup Dark, Disney aint got sht on me._

2 days later, I couldnt think of anything alright!

On the cable car, I just couldnt wait to get to school, for todays the day that we're going onto our school field trip for 7 days and 7 nights. I smiled as I looked up towards the steel roof. We stopped and Miss Riku came, we talked until we got to school, with Risa next to me, but not sayin anything.

In the classroom, for some reason, the girls crowded us again. "So Daisuke! Did you get Riku anything! That would be so romantic!"

"Oh yeah, you and Daisuke staning on the boat in the sunset your faces getting closer and closer to eachother! ITS SO CUTE!"

"I...I...uh..." I said slowly trying to get out of the crowd of girls.

"Ok class! Sense there will be 2 in a room, it will have to be boy boy and girl girl."

"Well I know you love yaoi Mr.Lipton!" I heard Takeshi yell from the back.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FCK UP YOU FCKIN QUEERBAG!" Our teacher said doing the hitler thingie.

silence

"Um...uh...oh well...ok choose your partners for when your on the cruise. Or just choose a partner that will be with you on the plane trip." The teacher said slowly calming down.

"I WANNA BE WITH MIYAMOTO!"

"NO ME!11!"

"GOD WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP! MIYAMOTO ISNT THAT GREAT!" I heard Miss Harada yell. Miyamoto starts crying.

_This is going to be massive w00tness. "Yeah to bad that your going to have to sleep in the same room with your yaoi friend." Wait? What? _Just then, I saw Hiwatari standing infront of me and slowly asked. "Hey...Niwa...want to be...partners on the cruise." He said giving out a faint blush.

"Uh, sure Hiwatari!" I said, I saw a slight smile spread across his face for a second before he was back to his normal moody self. _Well, this is going to be one intresting vacation_ I thought. I stared at Naota, who was holding a picture, of the alien invader Hara Haru Haruko...

(A/N) Sorry guys for the long delay, I was working on it from time to time before I really sat down and did more then half of this in one night. PLEASE SOMEONE REVIEW! And just a hint to the yaoi fangirls, I hate yaoi, and I dont wanna kill Riku, so yeah sorry for the Riku haters, but Hiwatari will do something to Daisuke, but nothing like "He pulled down his boxers revealing his hard prick" O.O, ok that was just wrong. I should have the next chapter in a couple of days. Please R&R!


	4. Miami bites!

DNAngel: Sacred Maiden

I dont own DNAngel never will...sigh. Well anyways sorry for the delay, school just started and most of my teacher's are bastards who give out to much homework -.-. 1st day I had to do 50 problems in math l. Well, anyway, as I wasnt saying, Chapter 4, newest installment, Im not gonna write what happend in the last chapter! Takes to much time! And Ive decided to call Riku just Riku, not Miss Riku, 4 letters to many. Ok look, I understand there are ALOT of Riku haters out there, but I love Riku shes awesome. So if you cant stand DaixRik then why the hell did you read this far? Also you dont stand DaixRik I cant stand DaixSat so were even! P!

Chapter 4: Miami beach

Sitting on the bus to the airport, I stared and saw a happy Riku staring towards the front. "Are you excited Harada-san?"

"Of course! This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Riku yelped

"Well I'm glad your happy." I said leaning against the cheap leather seat.

"Well arent you happy Niwa-kun?"

"Of course, if your happy, I'm happy." I gave her a smile and she smiled back at me. After a few minutes of talking, I turned around to see Hiwatari-kun and Harada-san sitting next to eachother, Risa laughing and Hiwatari giving off a slight smirk. "Wow Hiwatari and Risa." I said looking out towards the window to see scrolling buildings. Riku sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Uh...uh...Riku?" I said shocked and blushing. _"Well well well, what DO we have here? Sex on a bus? My my Daisuke how kinky." Dark how did you get the idea that were going to...you know "Well I just naturally assumed. I mean look down, you can see a part of her bra!" DARK! YOUR SUCH A PERVERT! "AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WHO LOOKS AT YAOI!" Hey! That was a pop up ad! "Yeah, that you stared at for twenty minutes!" DARK WHY DONT YOU GET A FORK AND SHOVE IT UP KRAD'S-_

"Hey Daisuke, whats wrong?" Asked a worried Riku

"Huh? Oh, nothing Riku I was just lost in thought, sorry" I said trying to comfort her.

Ten Minutes Later

Arriving at the airport, everyone got off the bus and grabbed their bags. It took a long time to get into the waiting room due to the hightened security. Riku and I sat down at a bench and Riku pulled out a square plastic box. "Here Daisuke, I brought us some riceballs as a snack." (uuuuhhhhmmm...riceballs drools)

_"Hey hey hey Mister 'AUTHOR' you dont get to be in your own story! I thought you were Daisuke" _(Yeah...but this is my fantasy and I have the power of CTRL+W!) _"I'm-I'm sorry master!" _ (Thats more I like it!)

"Oh! Arigato Riku!" I said taking one of the rice balls out of the container. It was very good and Riku seemed to enjoy it as well. I licked my fingers and smiled at Riku when I finished the triangle shaped rice thingie. _"You've never had a rice ball have you Mister Author?" _(Nope...)

"So...what did you bring Riku?" I asked trying to kill some time.

"Oh!" She said surprised. "Well, I brought some clothes, my swimsuit, my blanket, and a picture of you Niwa." She said winking. I didnt do anything except smile and blush. "So what did you bring Daisuke?" Riku asked in return.

"Oh, well I brought clothes, a flashlight, some manga, my swimsuit, and a picture of you." I said winking back at her. She blushed too and abrubtly changed the subject. "So...uh...what manga did you bring?" Riku said digging into his red gym bag. Most of it was doushjin (dont know how to spell it XP) but he had a few that were...appropriate to talk with a girlfriend. "Oh...uh...I brought Evangelion, .hack/legend of the twilight, and Naruto." I said snatching my bag back to keep her from finding the hentai (i cant spell that other one some Im just calling it that)

"Oh cool! Can I read one of the Naruto's!" She said excited.

"Uh...sure." I said handing her volume 1.

After a few minutes I looked back and saw Naota-kun with a blue guitar, plucking the strings with his head down his eyes red. Riku saw that I was looking towards him and said, "Man, that Takkun kid sure is weird, he never talks to anybody." She said turning my head back towards her.

"Uhm...I think he perfers to be called Naota."

"So what, that freak cant hear us!"

"So I'm just a freak huh?" I heard Naota's voice say from infront of us.

"Ah! Ah, uh, hey Naota-kun whats going on?" I said trying to calm him down. He was clutching the guitar like a sword and he had more bandages around his head then usual. "Freakin idiotic sorority sluts." I heard him mumble loudly as he walked away. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" I heard Riku yell beside me.

''You two dont know what true love is, you think everything is just a fairy tale and everything will be fine then BAM, shes takin away from you and your lost for all eternity." I heard him say, sounding slightly hurt. "Naota-kun..."

"Just shut up Niwa!" I heard him say wiping away tears from his eyes before walking away.

"Well he sure is a downer isnt he?"

"Huh?" Looking up to see Risa standing next to me.

"So! Niwa, wanna be partners!" I heard her say bending over and smiling.

"Uh Risa, did you get hit in the head with a crowbar or something? I'm partners with Daisuke..." I heard Riku say sitting very close to me and clutching my arm.

"Oh common Riku! You get to be with Niwa all day and I never get some alone time with him...I just wanna be partners...thats all."

"Yeah so while I'm sleeping your can give him a handjob!" Riku said a little louder then she should and everyone stared at me. twitch twitch my body twitched involuntary. "Uhm...twitch Riku dont you think thats just a little extreme? twitch"

Everyone went back to their original coversations seeing that the word Handjob wasnt in use anymore. "But its true Niwa! Risa's just trying to take you away from me!" Riku said digging her nails into my arm and putting her forehead on my shoulder. "And I...I dont ...I dont want you to ever leave me...if you did...I...I just wouldnt want to live anymore..." I heard her say and tears starting falling onto my lap.

I grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up towards me. "Riku...I love you with all my heart, nothing that ever happens can change that..." I said softly giving her a big hug. "Riku...I didnt mean to sound like that...it's just that I want to be with Daisuke too you know." Risa said in a soft voice

Riku wiped away her tears and looked Risa in the eyes. Several seconds later she said, "Better yet, we'll get a row with 3 seats so we can both sit next to Daisuke." She smiled mischeviously. "Double handjobs..." she said narrowing her eyes and giving me a smirk. "Ah!" I yelped as I backed away.

"Oh Daisuke, you take everything to seriously." She said returning to her normal self.

"OK class the plane is boarding! Everyone hurry so you can get a seat that you want!" Our teacher yelled. I stood up and walked towards the hallway. _"Orgasamville! Here we come!" Dark!_

On teh plane

We actually managed to find a 3 seater on the left side. Riku sat at the window seat, I was in the middle...forcefully, and Risa was to my right. We buckled in and we took off yada yada yada...WELL when we were finally able to take off our seatbelts. The Harada sisters and I started talking about little things for about an hour and then we started doing our own thing. Risa listened to music on her Ipod, Riku took a nap, and I read Evangelion. It started to get dark out when Risa rested her head on my shoulder. At first I thought she was just flirting, but then I realized that she had actually fallen asleep. She mumbled "Daisuke...Daisuke...why cant I have you." In her sleep. I felt bad for her, I really did. But I just didnt feel that way about Risa. I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.

That Night

I woke up in the middle of the night for some reason and found that both of the Harada sisters had their heads resting on my shoulder. I looked at my watch, "Ugh 1:24 am" I said resting my head against the pillow. Just then I could feel Riku lift off my shoulder. I turned my head and she was staring at me. The slight sound of the engine was the only thing that broke the deathly silence. "Daisuke..." She moaned slightly. She lifted up the armrest and she lied her head on my lap. It was fine until I realized that she was kissing my stomach and touching my chest under my black T-shirt. "Ah! Riku! What are you doing!" I said lifting her back up, trying to say it just enough for her to hear.

She sat up and said, "Isnt this kinky..." She said lifting off her T-shirt _"W00T ORGASAM VILLE HERE WE COME!" DARK JUST STFU! GOD DAMN THIS IS JUST WRONG! _

"Riku! What the hell are you doing! Put your shirt back on!"

"Oh Daisuke, your no fun." She said angrily, putting her shirt back on.

"Riku just go to sleep." I said laughing as I did.

"Fine." She said grumpily. She kissed me on the cheek warmly and cuddled with my arm.

I fell asleep quickly dreaming of what fun we would have on the cruise...

Next Morning...

I woke up at about six am, the announcer said only about a hour and a half until we reach Miami. Riku woke up when the announcement was um...announced and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Ohay Daisuke." (I believe thats goodmorning? Am I right? I dunno...I'm so stressed out right now with school -.-)

"Ohay Riku." I said smiling. Risa was still sleeping and snoring as well, her cheeks were bright pink and warm. Riku got up and squeezed between the seats and headed to the restroom. Risa got up just then. "Oh...hey Niwa..." She said still half asleep. "Oh goodmorning Risa, did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, the best you can have on an airline economy seat" She said her eyes getting narrow.

"Oh, so not that great huh?"

"No not really."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said smiling and trying to lighten the mood.

"But its ok as long as I'm with you Niwa-kun." She said winking at me. Riku came back just then and said, "Hi Daisuke, did you miss me?" She said playfully and sitting back down.

"Always Riku Harada." I said smiling. She smiled and sat down on her seat. Risa's face winced with pain as Riku sat down.

"Hey Risa arent you excited about going on a cruise!" Riku said smiling broadly.

"Uh...yeah..." she said her face turning red as her head was bowed down but her eyes still locked onto mine. _I feel really really sorry for Risa, I really do. But...I dont know what to do_ silence _uh... _silence _DARK _silence _jeez no more random impulses..._

"Niwa? Whats wrong?''

"Huh? What, oh sorry I was just thinking heh."

"You looked like you were zoning out Daisuke..." Riku said tying her hair into a pony tail.

"Well I have alot on my mind." I said glumly.

Miami Airport

Everyone rushed into the large airport admiring the buildings clever design. I was looking around until Riku came up next to me. _Jeez shes like a leech! She'll never leave me alone... "OMFGZ ROFFLECAKES!ONE!" Yay its Dark! Where've you been? "...personal business."_

"So Daisuke,'' I heard breaking back into reality.

"Is this your first time in America?" Riku said happily as we walked out the huge door.

"Yeah, its so diffrent then Japan." I said stretching.

"OK YOU LITTLE FAGGOTS LISTEN UP!" I heard my teacher yell from across the airport.

"THE FREAKIN BOAT LEAVES AT 5 O CLOCK SO WE HAVE TO STAY HERE! GOT THAT!" He yelled a vain popping out of his head.

"Man, why do you always have to be so pissed off!" I heard Naota yell from the back of the crowd.

"TAKKUN DO YOU WANT TO BE SENT HOME!" Our teacher yelled, the kids backed away revealing Naota sitting down on one of the benches playing that blue guitar.

"Like you'll buy a ticket for one you yaoi fanboy."

"I ALSO LIKE YURI!"

"..." Silence in the entire airport.

"We diddn't really need to know that sir." I heard Ritsuko squeak.

Skipping

_"Why'd you skip the rest of that scene ShadowDaisuke?" _(CAUSE IM RUNNING OUT OF FREAKIN IDEAS UNTIL I CAN WRITE SOME LEMON!) _"I'm...I'm sorry please dont backspace on me!" _(Only if your a good boy)

I sat down on the sand in my red and white shorts. It was summer vacation here in America. And I have to say...alot of the other high school girls are...well...hot. They wear such more revealing outfits then they do in Japan.

I started to get bored and began to make a little sand castle. "I GOT IT!" I heard someone yell from my side. It was a girl running to try and catch a frissbe but it was way to high. I stood up and bent my knees and leaped way up into the air. I caught the frizbee in my arms and clutched it to my chest as I flipped down landing on my knees. "WOW! That was amazing!" I heard the girl saying. She had blonde hair to her shoulders, a white tangtop and a faded denim skirt. I stood up and gave it to her, "Whats your name." She said in an American accent. "Huh? Uh...Daisuke...Daisuke Niwa."

"Wow, you aren't from around here are you? Thats a very odd name." She said. _What she lacks in intellignece she makes up for hotness "Yeah could you imagine Riku's boobs on her." Whhhhhheewwwww that would be hot. _

"Well I'm Jessica, oh, cya I gotta go." She said giving me a quick hug before turning back and running back towards her game.

"Daisuke! Hey Daisuke!" I heard Riku yell as she ran down the shoreline.

"Oh, hey Riku." I said giving her a hug as she got close enough. She was wearing a red bikini, 2 piece. "So are you gonna go in the water or what?" She said impatiently.

"Oh...uh do you want to go in the water Riku?" I asked.

"Of course! Now common!" She yelled grabbing my hand and dragging me into the warm blue water.

We body surfed and just swam for a little while before I saw the American girl coming towards us. "Hey! Dooske!" She yelled trying to pronounce my name. "Uh...Daisuke whos that?"

"Short story, I'll tell you later." I said just as she came close to us. "Hey, do you want to go to the 7/11, I'll buy." She said winking

'"Uh...I...uh" I stuttered.

"I'm afraid hes with me!" Riku said clutching onto my arm.

"Oh...is this...your girlfriend," She said staring at Riku evily.

"Yes I am!" Riku spat back

"..." I just took a step back as they got closer. Glaring at eachother evily. Then they started talking. "So you like Doisuke huh?"

"Not like, love."

"Dont you think he deserves better then you?"

"What! What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means he can probably get any girls he wants, watch yourself chaoi." She said doing the snapping infront of the face thing. She walked out of the water. "Jeez Americans are so rude, I dont even know why we give them anime."

"I know!" I said angrily at the Americans. (Hahaha stupid Japs o.O...now Im gonna get killed by the Yakuza)

I walked along the pier after the little swimming incident. I walked past a group of girls who stared at me blushed and giggled. We walked passed until one of them turned around and stopped infront of me. "Hey dude, whats your name?" She said, she looked like a goth/punk person. "Uh...Daisuke." I said blushing.

"Wow an Asian kid huh? Well I'm Samantha, common follow us we were going to grab a sandwhich wanna come?"

"Uh...uh I have somewhere to be."

"Oh common!" She said grabbing my hand and dragging me towards them.

The group of girls walked to me to Subway (tm) "So what do you want Duojke?" One of them asked. I just picked a bunch of random stuff and they paid for me. "So Daisuke, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I do, her name is Riku." I said smiling.

"Ah so cute." They all said in unison. Looking over my shoulder I could see Riku and Risa paying at the corner. "Oh there she is!" I said looking back at them. Riku must have heard me because she turned around and grabbed her food and ran towards us. "Daisuke!" She said standing next to me. Risa slowly walked towards me, avoiding eye contact. "So I guess we'll be going soon." Riku said just noticing the crowd of girls.

"Hello." They all said in unison. "Uh...ok..." Riku said pulling me up. "Well we gotta go."

"ADD ME TO YOUR MSN DOJKGIN!"

"Me too!" I heard them yell before Riku dragged me out, Risa slightly smiling.

On the ship.

After the long ordeal of checking in, Riku and I stood on the end of the deck as we watched the land slowly drift away into the horizon. "Hey its Diisukw! And oh...its you." She said staring at Riku. "Dartke I'm having a game of truth or dare in my room! I hope you'll make it!" She said laughing as she ran away. "Yeah dont invite me you cold bitch!" Riku shouted.

I looked to me side to see Takkun with that blue guitar tied on his back as he leaned against the barrier with his eyes half closed, watching the sunset...

(A/N) Ugh damn I had a real tough time on this chapter, I must have wrote that scene at subway 6 times before I finally found one that was the best which was sad. Mostly due to many writers blocks and all my homework, so I hope I'll have a new chapter up every 1-2 weeks, I try to make them long. And I dont plan on writing a lemon, I cant write those for I lack practical experience -.-"


	5. Smooth sailings and broken hearts

DNAngel: Sacred Maiden

I finally get a break from doing homework! Now I have more time to just do what I really love, writing. Well this is chapter 5, read chapter 4, or if you just are tuning into this massively hated series well then read from the beginning. Well just incase someone smashed your head with a rusty crowbar, heres a recap of what happend in chapter 4. On the flight to Miami, Riku went a little wild, hint hint nudge nudge, and Risa got jealous, and that Naota kid wants to eat my children he hates me so much. So when we finally got to America, I realized that I was more popular with the ladies then I thought. _"Its probably the hair and eyes, your hair is so naturally spiky its...hypnotizing" why thank you Dark! Now get me some ice cream "Yes Sir!" _Now pretty much were on the boat and yeah...things...happen...look I'm just trying to look like I actually didnt rush this by making chapters longer then some fanfics!

Chapter 5: Smooth Sailings and broken hearts

I watched Naota play his guitar for a little while until he wrapped it around his back and walked towards his cabin. "Hes such a freak Daisuke dont even worry about him." Riku said stepping infront of me.

"..." I looked at my feet sad. _Maybe hes looking for that Hara Haru Haruko girl that pissed me off. "Yeah, I liked her pink hair" Heheheh yeah it was so pink that it seemed like it was bubblegum "Heheheh" heheheh "heheheh" heheh" heheheh "STFU GOD DAMN!"_

"Daisuke? Whats wrong? You've seemed to be so spacy lately." Riku said worrying. "Oh...have I? Well I'm sorry Riku." I said scracthing the back of my head

"..." she sighed and started to walk to the lobby. It was a huge boat, 5 pools, 3 restaraunts, a day care center, free room service, and even an arcade with its own laser tag! I smiled at the fact that there is so much to do on this one boat.

"I'm sorry about what I said before..." I heard Naota say, he stood next to me.

"I just lost someone who was very important to me..." He sighed.

"Whats her name?"

"Haruko..." He said clutching the guitar

"Oh you mean Hara Haru Haruko?" When I said that he was shocked and crabbed me by the collar and shoved me against the railing. "How do you know that name!" He spat.

"I...I...I met her at the fountain!" I yelled trying to tell him my excuse. He loosened his grip, "So you've seen her huh..." He said looking away from me.

"Yeah, crazy lady, likes to ride on a scooter." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"So...whats up with that guitar? You haul it around everywhere as if your life depended on it." I said abrubtly changing the subject.

"Haruko gave it to me..." He sighed. "Oh..."

"Daisuke! Hey Daisuke! Are you gonna have dinner or what!" I heard Riku yell as she stood about 10 feet away from me.

"Uhm...sorry Naota...I gotta go." I said walking to Riku.

"Call me Takkun..." He said smiling.

"Ok Takkun." I said before running to Riku.

We ate fried chicken with Riku and Risa sitting next to me, and then a huge crow of girls. They watched my every move with there mouths open as if they were ready to scream. "Personal space..." I heard Risa mumble as she pushed Ritsuko back.

Takkun sat down infront of me. "Oh hey Nao-I mean Takkun." I said greeting him. Riku pulled me towards her and whispered, "Daisuke, dont hang out with that freaky little guy, hes so weird."

"Well no one is his friend so I guess I'll be." I said sitting back up. We ate our food, laughed and tried to have as much fun as we could with 30 girls watching every move we make and are hungry to start rumors. Afterwards we said goodbye and I kissed Riku, girls "Aaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww." And I went to my room.

_Room 349_ I said sliding the card through the scanner. The light flashed green and I opened the door where Hiwatari was lying on the bed with his arms behind his head. "Oh, hey Hiwatari." I said shutting the door behind me. His eyes just looked towards me without moving his head. "Oh, hello Dai-chan." He said scratching his arm. I layed my stuff on the other bed.

The bed shook when I sat down, I reached into my bag and pulled out a manga. I read for a little while until I looked over and saw Hiwatari sleeping. I turned off the lamp and slowly fell asleep.

Next Morning

I woke up to the annoying sounds of the alarm clock. I reached over to turn it off before I felt something diffrent. I looked over to see Hiwatari staring back at me half asleep in the same bed as me. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled falling off the bed. "Oh, I'm sorry Niwa, I dont know how that happend." He said silently before collapsing onto his bed. I was panting for a little while and I got upand grabbed my bag. "Uhm...Hiwatari...I'm gonna take a shower first k?"

"K."

The feeling of the warm watter hitting the back of my neck was refreshing. "I forgot to change out of my uniform yesterday." I said smiling. I twisted the knob and the water stopped flowing. I put on a black T shirt that says "I do all my own stunts" and a blue hoddie jacket, and dark blue jeans.

"Ok all yours." I said walking out of the bathroom, coming my hair with my hand. Hiwatari just nodded and closed the book he was reading. Just then I heard a knock on the door, I stumbled over my shoes as I went to open the door, it was Riku. "Oh hi Riku, whats up?"

"Hey Daisuke, Ritsuko is inviting us to go swimming with her, wanna come?"

"Oh sure I'll be right there." I said smiling. Then Jessica came and shoved Riku violently out of my view and said. "Hi Disuke!''

"Uh...uh...hello Jen-Jennifer."

"Your coming to my room tonight to play truth or dare right?"

"Uh...yeah...sure." I said looking behind me to see Hiwatari glaring at me. _What's his problem? "Well your gay for Hiwatari." I am not! "Yes you are, when you kiss Riku you probably think its creepy boy!" I DO NOT! "YES YOU DO!'' I DO NOT! "STFU!" _

Riku scratched her head as she stood up and stomped towards Jennifer. "Hey Jennifer, how about a little girl chat." She said twitching angrily.

"Sure...bitch" Jennifer said silently.

"Well that sure isnt going to go well..." I heard Satoshi say from behind me, I just nodded.

In the girls bathroom 

Riku pushed Jennifer through the door. "Whats your problem Riku!" Jennifer said her back against one of the stalls walls.

"My problem is is that you keep trying to steal my boyfriend!" Riku said dangerously close to her face.

"Hey I just give him what he wants, he needs better then you!" Jennifer said pushing Riku back. Riku stumbled and regained her balance.

"He does not! He likes me for ME! You just wouldnt understand that you cold bitch!" Riku said pinning Jennifer to the wall.

"Phhtt, you teens always think you know true love when its just a little crush." Jennifer said mockingly. Riku slapped her hard leaving an imprint on her face and making Rikus hand turn red.

"This isnt some normal half assed crush! Although you wouldnt know!" Riku said slapping her with her other hand. Jennifer started to cry. After a short while tears began forming in Riku's eyes as well. Soon they were both crying.

Jennifer hugged Riku and said "I'm so sorry Riku..." she sobbed.

"I'm sorry too Jennifer" Riku cried.

Back at the bedroom 

"50 bucks cat fight." Hiwatari snickered.

"Well I only got my switchblade and a paperclip." I said pulling out random things out of my pocket. Just then I could see them both walking back, Jessica's face was bright red. "Ah! Jennifer what happend!" I asked worried

"I...uh...I fell" she said her eyes darting side to side, Riku twitched.

"Hey! Hey Niwa-kun!" I heard Takkun shout as he walked down the hallway.

"Oh, hai Takkun." I said smiling.

"Would you like to come swimming with us?" I asked Naota.

"Uh...sure" he stuttered for he knew that Riku didnt like him at all. Riku glared at me, "Well I'm gonna change into my swim suit, I'll be right back!" I heard Riku yell as she ran down the hall.

"So Riku still thinks I'm a freak right Niwa-kun?" Takkun asked smiling.

"Yeah, well with those bandages around your head its kinda hard not to." I said jokingly. Takkun gave a slight smile until he went back to his room. Hiwatari was still reading that book.

"Do you ever stop reading that book?" I asked. Hiwatari just stared at me until his eyes darted back to the book.

At the pool

"Daisuke! Hey Daisuke!"

"Oh, hai Risa." I said smiling.

"Dagooshi! Dagki!"

"Oh hello Jennifer."

"Daisuke! Hey Daisuke!"

"Risa you already said that..." I said giving her the half eye look. Just then Riku came out of the pool in her sexy red bikini. That would make any guy drool _"Hot!"_ Dark shouted in my mind. "Hey Daisuke!" She yelled and wrapped her arms around me neck and held me close. I heard two people growl behind me jealously.

"So are you guys just going to stand there or what!" Riku yelled excitedley as she grabbed my hand and pushed me into the 12 foot deep pool. Riku jumped in right after I hit the water. I blew air out of my nose so I would descend to the bottom, Riku did the same.

Meanwhile At the surface

"So are you hot for Daisuke too." Jennifer asked slyly to Risa. Risa blushed and looked towards the ground. "...yes." She mumbled.

"Dont worry we'll get him." Jennifer said patting Risa on the back

Meanwhile Underwater

I touched the rough bottom of the pool with my toes and the pressure in my ears started to grow. I pushed off the bottom and so did Riku and we both came to the surface at the same time. Riku and I laughed and swam in the water together for a little while, Sahera taking pictures of us of course...freakin pervert _"Hey you read dousjin!" Dark! Half of those are yours! "Oh...right..."_

Jennifer came in the water soon after but Risa didnt come in complaining that the water was too cold. Hiwatari-kun just sat at a chair and took a nap. Naota didnt really do anything except play that guitar. Jennifer came up close to me, "Hey Daisuke"

"Hey! You got my name right!" I said as I treaded the water

"Yeah I've been practicing." She said winking. _Ugh..._ I groaned in my mind. I could feel Riku glare at her. ''I'm getting hungry! Daisuke wanna go get some lunch?" Riku asked climbing out of the pool.

"Sure!" I said, I was starving. I climbed out of the pool and grabbed my towel. "Ah crap! I forgot my towel!" I heard Riku say frustrated.

"Its ok Riku." I said sweetly. I came up close to her with my towel around me, and I held her close and wrapped the towel around her. She rested her head on my chest and I rested mine on her head. I clutched her wet body close until I looked up to see Risa and Jennifer, they both twitched. I just smiled and kissed Riku's forehead.

Afterwards we went to one of the Panda Express that was in the food court. I ordered Orange chicken and Riku ordered ramen. (mmmmmmmmmm ramen drools). We ate and talked and then I could see Takkun and Satoshi at the table next to us.

"Oh! Hai!" I shouted, they both looked at us and said hello and started eating again. Then out of no where Jennifer rushed towards us and sat down at our table. I could see Riku glare at her for a few seconds until going back to eating her food.

Afterwards...

"So Dai-chan, what do you want to do?" Riku asked as we walked down small hallway holding hands.

"Whatever you want to do." I flashed her a smile, she blushed and turned her head away from me embarrased.

"Do you want to...I mean if you want...come to my room?" She asked hopefully, looking up at me instantly.

"Sure." I said happily and she leaded me to her room which wasn't to far from mine. She swiped the card and opened the door, Risa was lying on the bed and looking out the window towards the bright blue ocean. "Oh hai Harada-san." I happily said to Risa. "Hai..." She said glumly.

"So Daisuke, do you want to watch some tv?" Riku asked.

"Sure" I agreed and we sat down on her bed and turned on the tellie. _"The tellie?" Yeah the tellie "..."_

We watched "Happy tree friends and friends" and we laughed at the little animals demise. Risa just stared at me the entire time and everytime I'd look at her,she'd turn away. Riku laughed loudly as she saw 'Nutty' break his jaw on a jawbreaker. I just gazed at her in a trance, memorized in her hazel eyes. I looked at my watch, 3:52 pm. "The afternoon is still young, what do you want to do Riku?"

She smiled slyly and I read her lips, 'I want you'. I leaped back almost losing my balance, Riku just laughed. "Oh Daisuke, your too cute." She said walking up to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. She snuggled her head into my chest and sighed. Risa's face was full of pain... "Huh? Harada-san whats wrong?" I asked slowly breaking the embrace.

"She's fine Niwa-kun." Riku said, sounding slightly mad as she looked towards Risa. "But she looks sad, shouldnt we at least try to help her?"

"She's fine Niwa-kun!" Riku shouted at me. I didnt like it when she called me 'Niwa-kun' she always calls me that when shes angry... I just looked away, hurt from what she just said.

"Why dont you give him a break Riku!" Risa shouted out of no where.

"What?"

"He's been trying so hard to make you happy! Doing whatever you say! Doing what YOU want! And all you do is scream and shout at him!"

"That's a lie Risa!"

"Oh, is it? Well why dont you ask Daisuke!" Risa pointed a shaking finger towards me. "Tell her Daisuke!" Risa shouted.

_Ugh this isnt making me feel any better..._I sighed in my mind. "Well Niwa-kun!" Riku shouted.

"Well..."

"WHAT!"

"YOU ANNOY ME AND MAKE ME FEEL BAD OK!" _Oh no! That didnt come out right!_ I shouted louder then I should have.

"You see Riku! Your just a nusiance to Daisuke!" Risa screamed once again.

"Risa! I didnt mean it like that!" I said trying to heal the scars.

"Just stay away from me Niwa-kun!" Riku shouted as she walked me to the door and pushed me violently to the side. I tried following her and I tried to hold her in my arms to take away the pain. But when I did, SLAP! She slapped me very very hard and I hit the side of the wall, the side of my face still stinging. "STAY AWAY FROM ME NIWA-KUN!" She screamed at me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU DAISUKE! I HATE YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU DAISUKE NIWA! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME! AND THAT WAS A LIE! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" Riku shouted so loudly that my ears stung. She stormed off down the hall. Tears fell from my eyes and I began to sob. "Riku...Riku..." I said touching the side of my face stinging still. "Riku...I...I love you" I said quietly between sobs.

(A/N) Holy crap...well I wasnt planning to write that but...wow...now I'm glad I did. Well this is chapter 5, I would say that its about half finsihed about here. Do you like it? Do you hate it so much that you want to vomit out your stomach liner? Tell me. Constructive criticism only please l. Chapter 6 coming at ya in about a week, definately by Friday. Sorry that this one is short -.-". I'll try to make them longer I REALLY WILL!


	6. At gunpoint

DNAngel: Sacred Maiden

Hey everyone, its me shadowdaisuke and here is chapter six of this hated series! Just incase you decided to go smash your head against the side of your table, heres a recap of what just happend. Riku and I were on a cruise, you know, the usual stuff...stuff that you usually do...like stuff. But anyway, Takkun and I became friends, a very scary moment with Hiwatari, and having to deal with 4 people who like me, it was all fun ingames until Risa blurted out some nonsense about Riku being a nuisanse to me, she then asked me what I thought, I said something but it came out in a diffrent way then I wanted to. She just didnt want to be near me, I tried to hold her in my arms but she slapped me across the face and told me she hated me and I was a liar. _"Awwww...Daisuke do you need a hug?" Yes...-hugs-. _

Chapter 6: At gunpoint...

** Riku **

I punched the wall several times until my knuckles began to bleed with pain. I fell onto my knees and began sobbing, letting the tears fall frealy onto the floor. "Freakin Daisuke!" I yelled out through the entire ship. "How could he say that to me! That liar!" I said once again punching the wall as hard as I could. I just couldnt stand to be around Daisuke right now. I stomped through the hallways randomly just trying to forget. "I cant believe I actually thought he loved me...Jessica...you were right...Daisuke does deserve better then me..." I said inbetween sobs.

The things I said to him, when I hit him...I feel ten times worse then he does right now. _Daisuke...my beautiful Daisuke...what have I done..._ I thought crying even harder, my eyes were itchy and sore by the time I got through my episode. "Riku get a hold of yourself!" I shouted at myself.

"Your going to get through this! Daisuke doesnt have to be the only one!" I yelled trying to regain my pride.

"Yeah! You can get someone ten times greater then he is! He's just a jerk!"

_But...why do I still have feelings for him..._I wondered. I walked into my room, seeing that Risa wasnt there. I jumped onto the bed and smothered my face in the pillow crying. Through blurred vision, I could see a note on the small counter, I grabbed it and read.

_Riku, I'm so sorry_

_Daisuke_

I ripped the paper to shreds and shoved it into the very bottom of the trash bin. "Stupid Daisuke!"

_Why...why do I still call him by his first name..._I pondered. I looked at the small clock on the desk _6:45_ pm. "Wow...its been that long." I said looking out towards the slowly setting sun. I heard a knock on my door. _Please! Please let it be Daisuke! _I hopped in my mind. I swung the door open only to find Jessica standing there in her night gown. "Riku! There you are common!" She yelled and she grabbed my hand and dragged me into her corwded room. Mostly girls with a few guys sat in a circle with snacks on the table. "Common Riku! Take a seat!" She said shoving me onto a random pillow. I looked around...to see Daisuke sitting there with his legs crossed and his face pointed towards the ground with his ruby red hair drooping down. _...Daisuke..._

"Ok everyone! Truth or dare! Riku you go first!" Ritsuko yelled to me excited.

"Huh? Wha? Oh...uh...sure...truth...I guess." I said looking away from Daisuke, trying to hide my blush.

"Have you gone all the way with Daisuke!" She yelled, everyone instantly stared at me. Daisuke's face shot up towards mine, his face glowing like the sun.

"What! This is so juvinille!" I shouted trying to change the subject.

"Common Riku! You can tell us!"

"No!"

"Oh, so you did have sex with Daisuke." Ritsuko giggled mischeviously. Daisuke's face shot back down to the ground.

"I did not!"

"Then tell us you didnt!"

"FINE! NO I DIDNT!" I shouted violently.

''Ok ok, jesus, you dont need to be so violent Riku" Jessica said hugging a blue pillow. Daisuke just then stood up.

"Huh? Niwa-ku, where are you going?"

"I-I-I'm sorry...I-I have to go." He said hurtfully, clutching his chest and running out the door. "Daisuke wait!" I shouted, I desperately wanted to talk to him, tell him that I was sorry, to tell him...to tell him...that I loved him...

** Daisuke **

"Ugh ugh agh!" I mumbled under my breath, this was the first time in a while that Dark was about to appear, that question must have triggered my DNA. _"Yeah, cause you had a bunch of dirty thoughts" Dark! You could've ruined my life! "Oh common, your life isnt so great to begin with!" Well you dont have a girlfriend! "Yes I do!" Whats her name! "Uh...uh...I'll come right back." _

I stumbled through the hallway to get to my room, I just had to get my mind off Riku. "Daisuke! Daisuke wait up!"

I looked behind me to see Riku running towards me. _Oh no! Whats she doing here! I have to get away from her fast!_ I panicked, I could feel my body beginning to fell like fire. I dashed around a corner to try to get away from Riku. "Daisuke! Please listen to me!" She yelled following me. Although I ran faster then her, she started to catch up on me. "Riku, just go away!'' I shouted at her. _Oh...crap..._

Her eyes began to water and she tried desperately to stop from crying. "Riku! Wait I didnt mean it that way!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Let go of me you bastard!" She shouted and began to pound on my chest. "NO! IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO RIKU!" I yelled.

She began to punch my chest harder and harder until it really began to hurt. "Ugh" I winced in pain with one of her blows, still trying to hold her. She pushed me away and then gave me a full on punch to the face. I stumbled backwards, blood flying out of my mouth, and I fell onto the floor with a thump, and everything went black.

Later

I woke up on my bed, on my side, to see Hiwatari lying down reading that black book. My head throbbed with pain and I could feel dry blood resting on my head. "...Hiwatari...what happend." I said rubbing my head to feel several rough bandages.

"Well, you got the living sh-t beat out of you from Older Harada" Hiwatari said shutting the book.

"Oh..." I said, stumbling to sit up. I looked at the clock. _11:56 pm_. "Damn...its so late" I said lying back down onto my back. "Riku..." I said just before once again everything went black.

** Riku **

"Daisuke..." I mumbled looking at the dark ceiling. I looked over to see my traitor sister sleeping without a care in the world. _I cant believe...that...I hit him again_. I thought, tears forming in my eyes. _It made Daisuke bleed, why did I hit him! Now he'll always hate me! _I screamed at myself. "Daisuke...I...I love you Daisuke.." I said before I cried myself to sleep.

** Daisuke **

"Hey Daisuke." I heard Takkun say at breakfast and he walked towards me.

"Oh, hey Takkun, whats up?"

"There have been rumors about you and Harada." He said picking up a muffin. "Oh?" I said trying to pla dumb. _How can anyone know about that?_ I asked myself. "Yeah, they're saying that you two got in a big fight" he said without looking at me.

"What? No, we didnt fight, why would you say that?" I lied. "Well, theres a big handprint on your cheek, and theres a bloody bandage around your head, and Harada has been acting really moody lately not wanting to see you." My heart was stabbed at that remark.

"Its ok..." I said trying to hold back the tears forming in the back of my eyes.

"You sure Niwa-kun?" He worried trying to look into my eyes, I just turned away. "I said I'm alright." I replied, a bit annoyed.

"Ok..."

Takkun just stood there for a few seconds before turning around and walking away. I sighed, "Riku..." I said so silently that only I could hear it.

"Daisuke..." Only one person had that voice, I turned around to see Riku standing there looking away from me.

"O-o-oh h-hello Riku." I stuttered.

"I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry I wasted your time...Niwa-kun, you do deserve better then me...thats it" she said before turning around.

"Riku! Wait!" I said grabbing her sleeve. "Just let me go Daisuke!" She said tugging her arm away. "No way! I'm not going to let you go!" I said pulling her close. I stroked her red hair with my hand, she tried pushing me away. "Daisuke! What are you doing! Get your arms off of my you pervert!" She yelled, pushing me back. "Riku! Please!"

"Daisuke! Dont talk to me ok! I dont deserve you! Go with Risa or Jennifer or whoever else want to be with you! Just stay away!" She yelled walking away from me

"Riku! No way! Your the girl that I love!" I yelled as I followed her, speed walking.

"Thats a lie!" She turned around just to say that to me.

"That's not a lie! I love you Riku!" I said walking up to her, she just started walking backwards.

"Dont say that Daisuke!"

"But its true!"

"Like hell it is!"

"Riku, please, I love you, I didnt mean what I said" I said trying to sound in the most sincere voice that I could.

"Daisuke! You may love me, but I dont love you!" She screamed, my heart was ripped to shreds.

"Just stay away from me Niwa-kun! I dont love you anymore!" My heart felt ten times worse.

"Riku, you know thats not true." I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Its the truth Niwa! Dont ever talk to me again!" She yelled pushing me down before running away. I got up and rubbed the back of my head. "Damn she's violent." I said to myself. _Thump-Thump_. "Oh no!" I exclaimed clutching my chest and falling back down onto my knees. _Thump-Thump_, "Not here! Not now!" I said, my blood seemed to be on fire and I began shaking. _Dark! Please! Dont! _I screamed at my alter-ego. _"No way Daisuke! You never let me out anymore! So now I'm going to make you pay!" thump-thump-thump-thump._ My heartbeat started to go faster and faster. "DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRKKKKKK!" I screamed, then, all of a sudden, I was no longer Daisuke Niwa, I was, Dark Mousy.

** Dark/Daisuke **

"Ah man! I dont get enough excercise!" I said doing arm circles. I looked at my arms. "Wwwwhhhhaaaatttt!" I screamed, I was still Daisuke. _"You didnt think I would give up my body Dark! I still have half control of half my body" My tamer thought. _"Ugh, you sonovabitch!" I yelled trying to make his body move to the right, but there was a resistance. "Common Daisuke! Just let me have control of your body!"

"No way! Your going to make my problems worse!" Daisuke yelled.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! My life has been screwed up enough!"

"Nu-uh"

"ye-huh"

"nu-uh

"YE-HUH!"

"NU-UH!"

"Daisuke? What the hell are you doing?" We looked to see Takkun standing there with an ice cream cone.

"Uh? Nothings wrong!" I said before Dark could say anything.

"You were having an argument with yourself." He asked, narrowing his eyes. I darted my eyes side to side, then dashed to my room. "Daisuke! Common! Think about Riku!" I/he yelled.

"Think about Risa!"

"Shuddup!"

We battled our way to the room. I slid the card, Dark resisting strongly, and we ran inside. Hiwatari was reading that book. He looked at me then gave me an odd look. "Uh...Daisuke." He said pointing to his eye. "Huh?" I said, I turned around to see me, but my right eye was purple. "AGH! DARK!''

"Nyyaa" He said mockingly. Just then I got an idea, "Think about Riku's...uh...womanly things."

"NNNOOO!" He yelled in my mind, then I regained full control. _"Dammit Daisuke!" Nnyyaaa._ "Well Niwa, that was odd." Hiwatari said standing up.

"Yeah, but I got control now, dont worry." I said smiling.

"So, what happend with you and Older Harada?" He asked sitting down on my bed. "Uh...what do you mean?"

"She dumped you didnt she? I'm just going to make you feel better." He said slyly, standing up. I took a step back, "Hiwatari what are you doing?" I said backing up against the wall. He put both his arms between my face so that I cant move. "Hiwatari! What are-!" I was interrupted when he pushed his lips on mine. I tried to break the kiss, I tried to push him off but he was too strong. He wrapped his arms around my struggling body. "Satoshi! What are you doing! Let go of me!" I shouted as I broke away from him. "Daisuke." He said becoming serious.

My instinct was to run, I dashed to the door and pulled the knob and flung the door open. I began to run out but he grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back violently, flinging me onto the bed. He shut the door and locked it with the deadbolt. _What...the hell. _"Daisuke I cant deny it any more, I love you Dai-chan" He said pinning me onto the bed. "Ugh! No! Satoshi get off me!" I shouted, trying to get my arms free, but he pinned me. I stopped struggling when he brought a knife to my throat. I gasped in awe and shock. "Shuddup, or I'll kill you." He said, pushing the knife harder on my neck, causing a slight cut.

"Hiwatari! Get off me!" I yelled, he punched me in the face. I spit out some blood as the side of my face was numb. "Shut up Daisuke!" He yelled forcing himself on me. I grabbed both sides of his cheeks and lifted it away from my face, trying to look as pleased as I could. He seemed shocked at my actions which just gave me enough time to headbutt him. "Agh!" He screamed as he grip loosened to grab his head. While he was clutching his head, I punched him in the stomach (he was straddling me.) He coughed out in pain, and leaned over towards my face where I delivered the final blow to his cheek. His body rolled off the bed like a ragdoll and fell onto the floor, I sat up gasping for air. Blood was coming out of his mouth and staining the floor. I stood up and yelled, "Look Hiwatari! My day is screwed up enough! And you get all gay on me! What the hell is a matter with you!" I yelled at him.

He sat up and spat blood onto the floor, "Riku hates you!" He spat.

"No she doesnt!" I yelled in defense.

"Yes she does! She never wants to see you again!"

"Shut up!" I yelled walking towards the door.

"You'll just end up getting hurt! Dont try to be with her Daisuke! I'm the only one who cares about you!"

I just ignored Hiwatari. I walked down the hallway. I looked at a clock on the wall 10:48 pm. "Damn" I mumbled stumbling through the hallway. I replayed the incident in my head over and over again. Then I started to think about Riku. _She has to love me! She's my sacred maiden! "Yes, but that doesnt mean shes your true love" She's the only girl for me Dark! "Are you sure about that?" Of course I'm sure! I love Riku with all my heart! "Well your loyalty is going to be put to the test here Daisuke. I would just leave her alone, she doesnt want to talk to you right now" She still loves me! I know she does! "No she doesnt Daisuke! She hates you!" ...well I'm about to find out._ I said walking to the Harada room...

(A/N) Well this chapter pretty much sets the stage for chapter 7 which will put Daisuke's relationship with Riku on jepoardy. This is a very short one, the next one will be a long one. In a way this is just a preview in a way l. Please review, constructive criticiism only!


	7. His only friend

DNAngel: Sacred Maiden

Wow, I didnt really expect to get good feedback. I thought the Riku haters would kill me -.-". Well heres chapter 7! Hope you like it! .. This actually has a song from the movie OLIVER in it, which I'm singing in chorus, and it works well in this chapter ). Well thanks for reading this far, you guys rock! -ShadowDaisuke-

Chapter 7: His only friend...

_"Daisuke are you crazy! Its almost 11 at night and your going to your ex-s room!" _

_What would you do Dark!_

_"Well I personally would just eat some doritos"_

Before I knew it I made it to Riku's room. I was just about to knock before I wondered, _why am I doing this..._ I thought sighing. But I had to know, I knocked on the door three times. The doorknob slightly turned and the door opened just a crack. ''H-Hello?"

"...Hello Risa" I said looking her in the eyes. She looked away from me and mumbled, "Riku doesnt want to talk to you Niwa-kun, its kinda late..." She said slowly closing the door. I put my hand in the doors path so it would stop her from closing the door, I pushed so it would open even more, "No, Harada-san I need to speak with Riku right now!" I said getting annoyed.

Risa struggled to try and close the door, but soon I just flung it open. I ran inside, "Riku!" I yelled looking around the room. The lights were on and Ritsuko and a bunch of other girls were sitting in a cricle trying to comfort Riku, who was holding a pillow. "Riku!" I yelled walking towards her. Ritsuko stood up and stood infront of me with her arms spread. "Get away from her Daisuke! You liar!" She yelled defending Riku.

"What? Liar? What are you talking about?" I countered. "Please...go away Daisuke..." Riku said silently not looking at me.

"See! She doesnt want to talk to you! Go away!'' Ritusko said pushing me back. I got serious and pushed Ritsuko out of the way. I crawled next to Riku and wrapped my arms around her. "Riku, please listen to me." I said pinning her arms to her chest so she couldnt hit me.

"Let go of me Niwa-kun! How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from me you pervert!" She spat, her eyes sore from crying.

''Riku! You have to listen to me!" I said holding her close on my knees. She broke free of my arms and started to hit my stomach. I didnt flinch, I didnt care about pain right then. She continuesly punched me, but I didnt budge. I just stared at her until she was done, I grabbed her face and lifted it up towards me. "Riku...at least look at me." I said softly.

She looked away at first until I moved her face back towards me. She stared into my fire red eyes.

_Where, is love..._

_Does it fall from skies above?_

I slowly leaned my face closer to hers, Ritsuko trying to pull me away from her, but I could see Riku wanted this.

_Is it underneath, the wil-low tree, that I've been dreaming of?_

She closed her eyes and leaned closer to me. I brushed my fingers through her hair and closed my eyes as well as we slowly leaned closer to eachother.

_Where, is she?_

_Who I close my eyes, to see?_

I pressed my lips on hers and I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer. She put her arms around me pulling me closer as well.

_Will I ever know...the sweet 'hel-lo' thats meant for on-ly me?_

Ritsuko and her friends stopped trying to pull me away and stepped back in astonishment.

_Who can say where she may hide?_

_Must I travel far and wide..._

_Till I am beside some one who, I can be, something too..._

We broke away from our kiss and I saw tears falling down her cheeks, "I...I...lied all this time..." she said between sobs.

_Where...where is love?_

"I...I love you too...Daisuke Niwa..." She said resting her forehead on mine.

_Every night I kneel and pray, that tomorrow be the day..._

_Till I am beside someone who...I can be something to._

I blushed at her remark and smiled. "I knew it..." I said so quietly that only Riku and I could hear it. Then we shared a warm embrace, which I hoped would never end...

_Where,_

_Whheeerrreee...is love? _

(heheh, kinda embarrasing when only the guys have to sing it l)

After that night we never really talked to eachother very much the next day. Hiwatari was just quiet and acting weird, pretending like he was just kidding. Jessica was still being like Hio-Mio. I smiled at the remark. I leaned against the railing and looked out towards the blue, blue ocean. "We should be at the beach later today..."

I looked around to see Riku standing there with her hands behind her back and looking towards me.

"Yeah..." I said, there was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Jessica came in and broke the silence.

"Hey you two lovebirds! Whatcha doin'!" She shouted jumping up and down.

"Jessica, would you mind leaving us alone?" Riku said softly towards her.

"Oooh...so you two can be alone, thats suspecious" Jessica said slyly. I came into the conversation, "Jessica, I would really appreciate it if you would leave us alone for just a few minutes," I said quietly. Riku and Jessica stared at eachother for a few seconds.

"Ok, because my Daisuke said so, chaoi" she said putting her hand infront of Riku's face before turning around and walking across the deck.

Riku stood next to me at the railing. "I'm sorry about what I said Daisuke..." she said looking at me, looking sorry.

"It's ok Riku." I said, still looking out towards the water.

''No its not ok!" She yelled walking closer to me. I just looked at her confused.

"I want to make it up to you! To prove to you that I'm sorry!" She said looking up at me (imagine those cute vibrating anime eyes)

"No, Riku, its alright" I said smiling.

"But Daisuke!" Riku whined.

"I said its ok Riku, I know you forgive me." I said looking back out to sea.

"But Daisuke!"

"God damn Riku shuddup! He said that he knows your sorry!"

I turned around too see Risa standing there, clutching a book.

''What are you talking about! Go to Satoshi!"

_This is all I need, another argument_ I thought glumly.

"Shuddup Riku!" Risa shouted.

"Please...lets not fight" I said so quietly that I think no one could hear it except me.

"Jesus, you guys are always at it..."

I turned too see Takkun leaning against the wall with that that same guitar. "Shut up, Naota-kun!" Risa spat. He just smirked and looked at Risa, then winked. Risa stammered backwards, trying to say something.

I just ignored the rest of the conversation and walked around the deck, Riku close behind me, I could tell she was still hurt from what she did to me. The bandages around my head were very itchy, and my face stung when I touch it.

"Daisuke..."

"Hm?"

"Can we just...forget...that that happend?" Riku said nervously.

"Sure..." I said quietly. She smiled and looked out towards the sea.

"OMFG!#! LOOKS! ITZ TEH IZLAND!#!(l)" I heard Ritsuko squeal. Everyone immediately gathered towards the deck too see the island. You could just see the shoreline, but you could tell that it was 'OMFG ROFFLECAK3Z LOOK AYT ITZ!' beautiful. I smiled and closed my eyes to imagine what fun we would have. _"DAISUKE! OH MY GOD! AND WHATS WITH THE ANTI-FREEZE AND BLEACH BOTTLES! YOUR SO PERVERTED!" ...STFU! Although...its been like 3, 4 chapters sense you've said that. "Yeah, those were the good old days...then the hate-mail came" Yeah...I never knew the word 'Legend of the Twilight' could be used that way._

"So, Dai-chan, what do you want to do on the island?" Riku said next to me.

"I dunno" I said, putting my arms behind my head and yawning. Takkun came into view beside me, his face with a big handprint on it. "Takkun, what happend?"

"...I fell" he said before turning away. I turned back to see the shoreline getting closer by the second.

"Here you go Daisuke" I turned around to see Riku smiling at me and handing me a can of juice.

"Thank you." I said with the . look. I stood next to her for a while,silent but not at all akward until I heard, "Hey do you know where Hiwatari-kun is?"

"No, I havent seen him all day"

"I wonder where he is, last night he seemed pretty depressed." My face shot up at the remark.

"Yeah, it looked like he didnt want to talk to anyone, almost like he didnt want to live anymore..." I didnt stay to listen to the rest of the conversation as I dashed towards my room. "Daisuke!"

"Riku! I'm sorry, I'll be right back!" I said looking behind me as I ran.

I flung the door open to see Hiwatari on the bed

His wrists were cut as the blood poured down his wrists and staning the sheets, in his right hand he had the same knife he used to force himself on me, with his eyes closed.

"HIWATARI-KUN!" I yelled running to his aid. His face was pale but relaxed, I picked him up, the knife dropping out of his hand and landing onto the floor. I carried him like a baby and I quickly ran out of the room to go to the infirmary.

I kicked open the door, people staring at me I yelled, "Please! Help him!" I shouted tears forming in my eyes. Three nurses came to him with a stretcher and quickly put him on a stretcher before rushing into the sergury room.

"Hiwatari-kun..."

I couldnt help but feel responsible for what happend to Hiwatari-kun. His condition has been shaky they're not quite sure what will happen to him, they say he'll be fine in a couple of days, although he drifts in and out of conciousness. Even Riku couldnt get my mind off what had happend.

We arrived on the island about an hour later and everyone walked off, chatting immensely, mostly about Hiwatari-kun. I was trying to hold back the tears forming in my eyes, I was Hiwatari's only friend. When he needed to talk to someone, he would come to me, if no one would ever pick him for a lab partner in science, I would be his partner for no one else wanted to.

"Dai-chan, whats wrong?"

I turned too see Risa walking next to me, Riku on the other side. "Nothing..." I said quietly, walking faster so that I could get away from them.

The bright white sand reflected the sun's rays like snow. I was wearing black and red shorts and nothing else.

"HELLO MY DAISUKE!''

Jennifer latched her arms around me, I didnt really care, although Riku went on the fritz yelling at her and all the stuff she usually does when she's angry. I couldnt enjoy myself, I didnt think that I could ever enjoy myself ever again. If Satoshi died...then...it would be all my fault...

That thought made me on the brink of bursting out into tears. I shook my head furiously, trying to get the sadness out of my head. I sat down on the towel that Riku had laid out for me, next to hers. If it hadnt been for Riku and Risa, I knew that I could never be happy again.

Riku was sleeping on her purple and white striped towel on her stomach, the shade of the umbrella covering almost all of her body except her ankles.

I smiled, she looked so beautiful. I lied back down, arms behind my head and closed my eyes to try and get some sleep.

One day...

One day I will be able to smile again...

A/N 

Wow this one was incredibly short, I probably had the biggest writers block that I've ever had on this story, and hopefully it wont happen again. This series is almost over TT.TT, about 2-3 more chapters with a climatic ending (Dark lovers get your hopes up (NOT YAOI!))


	8. Die Slowly

Ello, chapter 8, yes! I never thought I could go this far! Well, I have a song stuck in my head and I'm probably going to put it in this chapter somehow, its the breaking benjamin song "Blow me away" yeah...I play to much halo 2. Warning, this chapter is actually pretty violent o.o

Chapter 8: Die slowly

I woke up to warm water be spilled on my face, I could hear giggles immediately afterwards. I shot up off my towl and began to rub my face, still half asleep.

When I was finally able to focus, I saw that Risa and Ritsuko were giggling with a pink bucket in Ritsuko's hand.

"Agh...very funny guys." I said flopping back down onto the warm towel. I rolled onto my side, and with my eyes half open I could see Riku about 1 inch away from my face, her towl pushed closer to mine. "AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! HOLY CRAP!" I screamed stumbling back. I blinked to get rid of the sleep in my eyes until Risa said, "What are you two doing?" She said smiling mockingly, her face 2 inches away from mine.

"Ah! What's that supposed to mean!" I shouted blushing.

''What, its just a question, your too perverted Dai-chan" Risa said smiling. I sighed and positioned my legs so they were lying flat on the ground lazily on the towel. The smell of salt water teased my nose as I looked towards the ocean, the horizion glimmiring from the warm sunlight. I still couldnt forgive myself for what happend to Hiwatari-kun.

_"Agh! Daisuke!"_

_Dark not now!_

_"No Daisuke! It's not that! Do you feel that?"_

_What? No..._

_"Hm..."_

After that Dark was quiet for a little while. When I went to go buy some ice cream for Riku, Dark interrupted again _"Dai-chan I have a really bad feeling about this"_

_Dark stop worrying_ I said to him. I handed the cashier the money and grabbed the strawberry ice cream cone and the choclate ice cream cone and headed back to the beach. Then all of a sudden, my body became warm, it felt like a presence was around me, like the feeling you get from a really loud speaker and you can feel it throughout your body.

_Whoah!_

_"You feel it to?"_

_Yeah its...incredible...what is it?_

_"Light aura, magic to you, and thats not transmitting from me, if it was I would have to transform to feel this''_

_Who else has aura instead of yo---------KRAD!_

They form a line

One at a time

Waiting to play

The esscense became stronger, I could feel it throughout my body, a trumendous power. _"I've never felt this much power before Daisuke! Watch yourself!"_

"He's here..." I said quietly.

(I cant see them anyway)

Just then, everyone started screaming, spinning around to see Hiwatari with white wings, covered in blood standing there in a torn red sweater.

"Hiwatari-kun!" I shouted, I expected to see Krad.

No time to lose!

We've got to move!

Steady your hand!

I looked at his eyes and saw them bright white almost glowing. "Everyone it's an angel!" A woman yelled. Hiwatari looked at her and a few seconds later she grabbed her ears and started scraming, blood coming out of the ears and nose, slipping between the cracks in her fingers. I stared at her in astonishment and then a few seconds later everyone started running towards me.

I just glared at him and he glared at me as people were shoving to get as far away as possible, people on the beach started running away. The life guard calling 9-11, the woman still screaming, on her knees and blood poured onto the ground like rain.

"Hiwatari this isnt you!" I shouted, not sad, angry. He just stayed silence, no pupils in his eyes, the wings were drenched in his own blood as tiny drips hit the floor.

Fire your guns!

It's time to run!

Blow me away!

"Daisuke!"

I turned around to see Riku running towards me in sandals.

"RIKU! STAY BACK!" I shouted at her but she kept running towards me. She lept over the concrete barrier and ran to my side, "Daisuke! What are you doing! We have to get out of here!" She screamed at me tugging on my arm with all her strength.

Right then I wasnt the Daisuke Niwa everyone knew, my strength is much larger then Riku's, more then double, she wasnt even able to move it.

"Riku get out of here now." I said calmly to her not taking my eyes off Hiwatari who just stood there.

"Ugh! Daisuke common lets go!" She yelled tugging on my arm harder.

"Leave Riku before-!"

I will stay in the mess I made

It was too late, Hiwatari stared at her, and I could feel the aura being released from his body and entered Riku, who at first did nothing, but then screamed as loud as she could and grabbed her face with both hands, nails digging into her flesh.

"RIKU!" I shouted, catching her before she fell to the floor. "AGH!" She screamed, slowly, the blood crept out of her eyes and poured down her face, she was sobbing "Daisuke, Daisuke it h-hurts" She said before her body stiffened up and I could feel more aura coming into her body.

After the fall we'll shake it off! Show me the way!

Her hands instinctivel grabed onto my shirt, her teeth clenched and pulled back "Daisuke make it stop!"

"SATOSHI THATS ENOUGH!" I screamed at him, tears in my eyes.

"Now you'll feel what I've been going through Niwa-kun, to feel true pain, the slut must die"

Only the strongest will survive! Lead me to heaven when we die! I am the shadow on the

wall! I am the one to save us all!

"Satoshi stop it!" But he didnt, he kept shooting aura into her body mentally, humans cant withstand magic, to much energy which causes extreme pain, heart pumps faster and if to much, it will burst

Riku was crying and bleeding all over me and that just made me cry 10 times harder then she was. Her body was going limp as I held her close to my chest crying onto her forehead her breathing slowling down. Soon, her body became totally limp, and there was silence.

Theres nothing left, so save your breath, lying in wait

I stood up and gently laid Riku's body on the asphault. I gritted my teeth as the tears streamed down my face and my face was bright red, my hands clenched into fists so tightly that it made them hurt. I stared at Hiwatari who smiled at Riku's limp body.

Your covers blown no where to go, hold onto faith

I screamed as loud as I can as I ran towards Hiwatari with all my strength "Burn in hell you fucker!" I shouted at him as I hit him as hard as I could, no restraints, I wanted to kill him, I wanted to murder him, I didnt care what I did, I wanted to see the fucker in pain. flew back, his lip cut wide open as he looked at me and tried to release aura on me, but I need him in the stomach, making him cough out a gout of blood, then kneeing him right in the nose, breaking on impact from my strength.

Hiwataris body fell limp onto the floor as I stood on top of him and started punching his nose just as hard as I did the first time, over and over and over. His noes was split open but I wasnt finished yet. I walked behind him and put my foot on his back and pulled on his wings. He cried out in pain which made me pull harder.

"YOU LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING SHIT! HUH!" I shouted, as I tore off part of the wing and threw it on the floor.

"YOU GAY ASS FAGGOT! DIE SLOWLY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I screamed at him, kicking his noes once again and he lied silent. Then I was all alone...in the middle of the street, blood on my shirt and hands with 2 corpses to my side.

2 dead angels

I have no emotion whatsoever. I thought to myself, carrying Riku's body in my arms, lying still. I dont regret what I did, he did the one thing that would make me crazy, you dont kill the sacred maiden.

I lied her down on the beach and stood over her watching her, no emotion on my face until I looked at her once beautiful face, I began to cry uncontrabbly for a few seconds before walking to the shore. I closed my eyes and focused my power to my back as red wings sprouted from me, covered in blood, the pain was intense but I didnt care, I felt like dying. I jumped up in the ari and used the wings to fly towards the cruise ship which was at the dock.

Only the strongest will survive

The police arrived shortly after, the cause of death for the white asian male was unknown, Riku was sent to the hospital and is in critical condition. I went to my room and changed into new clothes, my back automatically formed 2 big scabs due to my magical energy. Everyone told me what happend what happend to Satoshi, I didnt care.

_"Daisuke...you...you lost it back there"_

_I'd do it again if I had the chance_

_"Dont do that Daisuke! Riku wouldnt want you to do that!"_

_RIKU'S DEAD DARK! _

_"..."_

_Sometimes I wish you would just die!_

_"...Dai-chan...this isnt you"_

I knew that as well...I totally flipped out back there...I just couldnt help it. I walked to the cafeteria, I wasnt at all hungry, I just needed to talk to someone. I went to Risa, who was being comforted by all the girls she was sobbing incredibly hard as her tears drenched the black table.

"Risa...please stop crying" One of the girls said. That didnt help as a fresh batch of tears rolled down her face, "Dont worry Risa, she's ok!" One said patting her back.

It was highly unlikely she would live, she needs a heart transplant within 24 hours, and with no one to pay them its pretty much impossible.

"Niwa-kun, why arent you crying, you loved her as much as I did! Do you have a heart!" Risa yelled getting serious.

I just stared at her with no emotion, I was never going to be the same again. I walked to the first table I could find where Takeshi was and he tried giving me some crap rumor about what happend, but one look at me and he didnt talk to me anymore.

Takkun sat next to me "Sorry Niwa for...you know" he said drinking a soda.

"It's alright." I said, with nothing. I have nothing left in my life, Riku was my life. I couldnt talk to him anymore and I stood up and walked away to my room. I slid the door open to see a crowd of girls whispering in my room.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? How'd you get in here?" I asked them angrily.

"Niwa, we just want to comfort you in your time of need, you lost a loved one" one of them said ignoring my second question. I opened the door and my face said 'get out' and they did quickly.

I sat down on the foot of the bed and just stared at the wall for what seemed to be for an hour until I heard a knock on the door. I opened it up

"Riku...?"

(A/N) Holy crap that was intense, I tried to make Daisuke seem angry and I think that worked. Sorry about the uber violent momen with them but I was really mad l. Put this was a pretty fast update, I think there will be 1-2 more chapters. Sorry again for the swearing and violence! (But thats the best part!)


	9. Merry Christmas

DNAngel: Sacred Maiden

Sorry about that last chapter, I went a little overboard on the violence and swearing -.-" but I just in a bad mood so ya o.O. Chapter 9, never thought I would ever write this much! Only about 1 more chapter then its over...maybe if people want I can make a sequel, because I have the most fun writing this series then any other one that I write. Well, hope you enjoy it! Also, sorry that its been like a month since an update, its just juggling between different stories, and Ive become addicted to Evangelion, cause I now love the Shinji and Rei paring but w/e. Also, Im probably going to change the rating to M for the amount of adult content that this series has. Especially this and the last chapter. Don't get mad at me because I'm being realistic with their emotions, physically and sexually. I wont write a lemon, but I'll give hints that they really want to do the naughty dance. Just a warning to all the DaixRik haters out there

Chapter 9: Merry Christmas

"Riku...?" I said quietly to myself.

It wasnt Riku

"Oh...hey Naota, I would really like to be alone right now..."

"Common Daisuke, you need someone to talk to..."

"I'm fine"

"No you arent Daisuke, I know what you're going through"

"You dont know crap Naota" I said, starting to raise my voice, Takkun stepped back.

"Fine, if your going to be all moody about it" he said storming away.

I sat on my bed, sighing deeply, I couldnt believe what happend in a day. One of my best friends and my love were taken away from me in a cruel twist of fate. My back was still sore from the wings, and they throbbed mercilessly, I couldnt help but whince.

I jammed my face into my hands and tried my best to stop crying. _Dont, dont,dont,dont,dont_ I kept saying to myself.

Riku was in the hospital, her condition was upgraded to stable and hopefully she'll make it, I'll probably go see her tonight.

I sighed once more before slouching onto my bed and flipping on the tv and watched Family Guy, a show that Riku and I used to watch everytime we were together. It was getting dark, and tomorrow we had to go home, but I wasnt leaving without Riku.

The door knocked and then quickly opened.

"Oh, hey, Risa" I said getting up before lying back down. Risa didnt say anything, she just sat on the other bed looking at me, her eyes red from throbbing.

"Niwa, I have to tell you something" she said looking away. I looked at her, "What?" I asked.

"I...I...I love you Daisuke, but I realize I can never have to same sort of relationship that you have with Riku, I-I was just selfish before, only wanting what I want" she said, speaking from her heart.

"And now...I realize that my older sister and you were made from eachother...and I support you...and-and I'm sorry that I've been a snob lately," I smiled.

"Thank you Risa" I said flipping my legs over the bed. I could feel my sadness and pain slowly fading away. I stood up and looked down at her, smiling and said, "You have become quite a fine young lady Risa" I said, I couldnt help but smile.

Risa got up and prepared to go, I walked her to the door. I gave her a big hug, "Riku will be ok, I promise you" I said before letting go of her, she smiled and was about ready to cry before she left hurriedly.

I ran towards the sliding glass door and swung it open, revealing the cramped patio. I ran jumped on on the rail with one foot, then jumped off the boat, free falling. The wind whistled in my ear. _WINGS! I NEED WINGS!_ I screamed in my head.

The wings erupted from my back and I tried to hold back the pain, then I skimmed over the ocean and towards the hospital.

"I'm coming for you Riku!"

**Riku**

I lied in the bed in agonizing pain, the IV hooked up to my arm. I really didnt know if I was going to make it. I guess they didnt allow visitors for me for no one came...not even Daisuke.

His name hurt, what if Hiwatari did the same thing to him as he did to me? I couldnt bare to see Daisuke in pain, I remembered when I hit him, it made me want to burst into tears.

Hiwatari must have gone insane or something, those wings...they were like that Krad guy, except it was Hiwatari. My eyes were half-closed, my parents might have gotten the news already, if they would care. The only people that really care for me are Risa and Daisuke...Daisuke

I winched shutting my eyes, shaking my head violently, trying to forget about him, he was gone. The wind blew through the open window suddenly, and a figure stood there with wings that slowly dissapeared. I opened my mouth to scream, but no words came out, Hiwatari came back for the job.

The figure walked up right next to me. "Wha! Whaddya want from me!" I tried to scream, but came out in a whimper.

He flipped a switch to turn on the light, it was Daisuke Niwa

**Daisuke**

When I flipped the switch, I could see Riku's blood rush back to her face. She looked weak, tired, she was a real fighter, I dont think I would have survived that much aura.

"Daisuke! What are you doing here!"

I pulled a chair up next to her and sat there, my elbows resting on my knees. "Go to sleep Riku, you need it, I'll be here." I said putting my hand on her warm head. She sighed and began to relax, "I'm so glad that your ok Dai-chan"

"I'm glad that your just with me Riku..." I putting my head down. She rolled her head lazily, "What are you doing here..." she said, half asleep.

"I've come to see you Riku" I said affectionatly, squeezing her hand. "I'll always be here with you, till death-do-us-part" I said smiling. She smiled, I wanted to kiss her badly, but she had no strength.

"Thank you Daisuke" she said and slowly closed her eyes, I thought she was dying and started to panic in the darkness, but the blips on the heartbeat was still going, so I calmed down.

"I...I thought this trip would be good for us...make us happy...closer" I said to myself, biting my bottom lip.

"I'll make this up for you, I promise Riku-san, I just want things to be perfect for you..." I said, the words being swept by the wind and out the window.

"D...d...did Hi-Hi-Hiwatari hurt y-y...you Daisuke" She said, slightly opening her eyes.

"No..it's ok...he'll never hurt you again" I said resting my hand on her head affectionately. It was getting late now...people might wonder where I am.

"Riku-san, I have to go...I'm sorry" I said standing back up, the wings sprouting from my back once again, red feathers falling onto her hospital bed.

"W...will you be here tomorrow" she said, sitting up.

"Yeah, first thing"

"Promise?"

"Promise" I said before walking towards the window, but I was interrupted by Riku saying, "I always knew that you were an angel..."

I didnt really know if that was a metaphor or if she really thought I was an angel, but it made me blush none-the-less.

I rested one foot on the railing and looked at Riku through the window. She was still looking at me. I just mouthed, "I love you" before plummiting down the hospital.

**Riku**

Although he didnt say it, I could read his lips. I blushed. I lied back down on the bed, suddenly cold, wishing Daisuke would come be with me. I was feeling much better all of a sudden, like the pain was sucked out of me. I was going to be alright, I was going to be able to see Daisuke once more.

Daisuke Niwa, the DNAngel...

**Daisuke**

I cut my wings off early, making me fall a good 15 feet before I crashed down to the ground with a loud _thump_. "Owww.." I whined, sitting back down and rubbing my feet. "Dai-chan, where have you been!"

"Huh?" I looked up to see Risa standing over me. "Oh, me? I was...uh...out...doing...things...that...uh...that I was doing, heh" I said desperately trying to come up with an excuse.

Risa just crossed her arms and looked at me in the eyes. "Uh huh" she said before walking off into my room, lying down on MY bed, watching her crappy life time channel, which made me feel gay when I watched it.

"Do you think Riku's ok Daisuke?" Risa asked me concerned.

"Of course she is, she'll be alright Risa." I said, trying to make her feel better. Risa just sighed and wiped her sore, red eyes.

"Don't worry about Riku, Risa. Riku is a strong girl, she'll make it thru." I said, patting Risa's head. All she did was smile back at me. "You should go back to your room now Risa, I think your friends are worried about you. They wouldn't want to see you all depressed now would they?" I said picking her up by the hand and leading her out the white door. We traveled for what seemed like an eternity, and she still didnt let go of my hand.

"Uh..Risa." I said looking down at our intwined hands.

"Ohmigod! Sorry!" She exclaimed, immediately pulling her hand away from mine embarrassed. It was then I noticed we made it to her room. "Cya tomorrow Risa." I said quietly to her.

"Yeah..." She said softly.

We waited a while before we gave eachother a quick hug, as good freinds. Then right in the middle of it, there was a blinding flash from the left.

"Agh! What the hell!" I shouted, letting go of Risa to guard my face with my hands.

"Haha! Wait till Older Harada see's these! She's gonna flip! Aghahahaah!"

"Damnit Takeshi! You twat!" Risa spat in disgust. After her remark, he quickly dashed out of sight camera in hand.

**Takeshi**

I was laughing so hard that I thought my lungs were going to explode. "Oh god...oh good...haa...aahh." I said before finally relaxing. "Let's see what we got here."I said excitedly, fumbling around the digi pad to open up the library. There was only one picture, and it was pitch black. "What the hell!" I said examining my camera. Then I noticed a mistake of amateur perportions, I left the cap on.

"AH FOR FU--"

**Daisuke**

"--SAKE!" Was all I could hear from the booming noise down the hall. "Ok..." I mumbled to myself. "Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow...Dai." She said blushing, before running back into her room and slamming the door shut, several other girls were inside, concerened for her.

"Goodnight...Risa."

**Next day**

I awoke from a dream, a very nice dream. Nothing special, just everyone I know, in an average day. I'd sit down with Riku in the cable car. Risa starts whining about some guy that ran away from her. Satoshi reading that black book of his and Takeshi was rambling on about something that happend with Dark. It was nice.

My crimson eyes slowly opened revealing the plaster white ceiling. "Another familiar ceiling (stolen from Evangelion)" I sighed before swinging my legs over the edge of my bed and standing up, yawning as I did so.

The hot water woke me up, steam covered the floor and made the air musty. I could still see the mental image of the blood of Riku and Hiwatari on my hands, I had to forget about him, he tried to hurt her. He did hurt her.

As soon as I got dressed, I walked out to get some breakfast. But only seconds after I left my room, I was attacked by a mad mob of over fanatic girls. "aaghgH! Ah! Help! Hey-Hey! That's my arm! Ow!" I half-screamed at the squealing of all the girls trying to pull me in one direction at once.

"Niwa c'mon! You have to see something!" One screamed before they dragged my down the hallway.

"But I'm hhhhhuuunnnngggrrrryyyyyy." I whined as I gave up and walked with them. "Quit your whining!" One snapped at me before abruptly pulling me into the food court. There was a crowd of girls in a circle, constantly moving.

"Huh?" I asked as the girls that escorted me joined the crowd. The curiosity got the best of me and I slowly walked towards the back of the crowd. I couldnt see past all the exposed skin of the several half-naked girls that seem to be popular nowindays (Seriously I cant go without a day of being slapped because I make a remark that she looks like a prostitute.)

The screaming was so loud it rang in my ears, several questions from girls stung my ears. Then they all got quiet and moved out of my way, leaving me alone, the girls making an aisle. I looked around trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Then I finally looked infront of me.

"Dai-----Daisuke..."

"R...Riku..."

There she was, Riku, standing infront of me on crutches, but standing none the less. I felt so happy, I...I just wanted to cry. I just stood there looking into her bright hazel eyes. She just smiled at me, I just smiled at her. She was standing right there! I'm starting to ramble but she was standing right there!

She slowly started walking towards me, using her crutches, she limped towards me before she was only inches away. "...I'm back..." she whispered, her voice cracking in the middle of her words. That was all I could take, and I quickly wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to me and started to weep on her shoulder. Through my fading voice I said, "Riku...I'm so glad that you're here with me."

"Ow."

"Oh! Oh! I'm sorry!" I said, realizing that I was hugging her to tightly. She was just wearing a white T-shirt and blue shorts, nothing fancy, casual, like nothing ever happend. We just stared at eachother, marveling at eachothers company. "Aaaawwwwww." I heard the girls from around us sigh, leaning on each other. "Would you mind?" I said, telling them to go away, I wanted Riku all to myself. The horn of the cruise ship shot out and we started going back home.

Riku and I walked together down the ship, and I noticed she was getting tired, so I lifted her up so I was carrying her, she started to protest but soon her face was a light blush as I carried her throughout the ship, crutches in the backpack that I brought. I soon got to her room and lightly opened the door...well more like a kick, but I opened it.

I lied her down on her bed and put her crutches just next to the bed. "Thank you Daisuke...for saving me...I was losing all hope, the will to live, I wanted to die...but then you showed up...your brighten my life."

"Y-Your welcome."

Riku smiled and just said happily, "Wanna watch some tv?"

"Sure." I simply said. I began to sit on the floor but Riku patted her hand next to her, telling me to lie down, so I did. We browsed through channels, she soon nuzzled against my shoulder, something I never thought I would ever see her do again. Soon, she was asleep. We were about seven hours away from Miami, so I decided to take a nap.

I turned off the tv and also fell asleep, resting my head on hers.

It wasn't long before she woke up and rolled ontop of me, and I awoke to her breath brush against my face. "Daisuke..."

"Huh?"

"I dont know how to repay you for what you did..."

"There's no nee--" (WARNING WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD!)

"Yes there is! Daisuke...please touch me."

My brain almost melted from the amount of blood rushing to it. My face was burning up, I just lied there, dumbfounded.

She soon started to take off the T-shirt, but I pinned her arms away, stopping her. "Please Daisuke! Let me give myself to you!"

"Riku please, you dont need to do anything for me." I said concerningly, rolling her back to her spot. "I dont know what else to do, I have nothing to give, so I will give you my virginity."

"Riku! Now you're acting stupid! All I want is for you to be safe to be with me! Plus the fact that Risa's right on the other side of the bed." I said pointing to the other bed where Risa's eyes were about to explode as well as her ears at what she just heard. "Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha! How long have you been there!" Riku said, becoming more flustered than I've ever seen her

"The entire time..." Risa said weakly, mostly scared though.

Riku burried her face into the pillow. "I'm just a stupid whore!" She yelled slamming her head against the pillow. "No you're not." I said softly.

I moved myself next to her and whispered in her ear. "Someday, I will, don't worry, we will."

Riku's eyes widened at the remark, then smiled a broad smile, "How soon." She mumbled, smiling with mischiouf (cant spell it) on her face. "As soon as your legs are better, and we get to your house." I smiled back.

"I'll be waiting." She said the kissed me softly, and we engaged in a slowly gradualling makeout-session.

''HELLO! SISTER OVER HERE AND I CAN HEAR EVERYTHING YOU AND HIM ARE SAYING? ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME? IF I SEE ANY HANKY PANKY IM CALLING THE TEACHER"

By the time that we got to Miami, it was already dark, and to make matters worse, the flight was delayed till tomorrow."OK YOU LITTLE ----- WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO STAY HERE ONE MORE DAY!"

"STOP THE YELLING!''

"SHUDDUP! NOW WE'VE PRACTICALLY RENTED OUT THE ENTIRE HOTEL! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO BE IN GROUPS OF 4 IN A ROOM! BOYS WITH BOYS, GIRLS WITH GIRLS!"

"Whoot! Yuri!" I heard Takeshi shout from the back, instinctively whipping out his camera.

Luckily I only had to stay with 3 people, Takeshi and Tacun. Takeshi and Tacun we're pressing their ears against the wall to try and hear what was going on on the other side. "Oh grow up you guys!" I said angrily at them, throwing a pillow. "You wanna fight huh?" Takeshi said, tackling me and started whipping me with a pillow. Tacun did the same.

Some how, I escaped their grasp and leaped onto the bed, will kinda. I jumped on the bed, but then bounced off and hit the small table next to the bed, and crashed to the carpet at an awkward angle. The room then bursed with laughter.

"HEY! SHUT UP IN THERE! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SELL DRUGS!" We heard sensei yell a few rooms from ours. "Pedophile..." I heard Tacun whisper.

I just lied on the ground, since Tacun and Takeshi already took the beds. I just looked at the ceiling, the light illuminating it with a blue glow, it was so peaceful. Then I heard the door creak open, then stumbling, then I felt something warm brush up against me. I turned around to see Riku staring at me in the eyes, half-asleep. "Riku-san?" I said in awe as she pulled me closer to her.

I felt her breathing become slower and slower before I realized that she fell asleep, her arm thrown around my shoulder. I slipped my hand over her back, pulling her even closer, and we fell asleep in each other's arms in a warming embrace.

**Riku**

I awoke to a blinding flash, even through my closed eyes. I gasped in terror and tried to back up, but was unable to move for something was holding me. "PPFFFTTTHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! OH MAN THESE ARE AWESOME PICTURES! PHOTOSHOP THEM WITH NO CLOTHES ON AND SELL THEM ON EBAY! PPFFFTTAHAHAAHAHAH!" The whiny voice of Takeshi still rang in my ears as I stumbled to my feet, my eyes slowly focused on the scene before me. Takeshi and Tacun were bawling from the laughter, the deafening noise boomed throughout the room, Daisuke sat up in an instant.

Oh no...we didn't...no! I screamed inside my head, but a quick check, seeing that I still had my clothes on, I calmed down. Those jerks were still laughing until I grabbed the brat's camera and swung it towards the ground with a crash.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THAT WAS A DIGITAL NIKON 26G!" Takeshi whined as he picked up the peices of the shattered camera. Takeshi was still mourning over the camera when the door bell rang, Tacun was the first to answer it. "Hello Risa-san, how are you?" He said, being formal all of a sudden.

"Hi Naota-kun, I was wondering if you've seen Riku, she's been missing all mor--" Risa's gaze traveled around the room, until her gaze was fixed on mine, then to Daisuke who was right next to me. I grabbed his hand instinctively, instantly feeling it warm up.

Risa was really pissed as she stormed towards me, grabbed me by the ear, not even giving me time to get my crutches that I so desperately needed, and dragged me out the door. Without saying a word, she shut the door.

"What a bitch." Tacun whispered.

In the hallway. Riku's POV

"Risa! Let go of me!" I yelped, pulling her hand off my ear.

"What were you doing with Daisuke? Did he touch you?" Risa said angrily.

"What! Of course not!"

"Cause if he did, I'll kill him!" Risa shouted, shaking her weak fist infront of me.

"We didnt do anything last night Risa! God! Why does everyone always think that we have!''

"Well you've been going out for two years! There must be alot of sexual tension between you!"

"..." I could only be quiet. She was right, all the wet dreams that I've had about Daisuke, I just want to express my love to him in the most intimate way possible, I want to give him something that I can never returned, my virginity, I want him to have it, I want us to be together forever. (What did I say, realism)

"Well? Isnt there?"

"Yes alright! I want to have sex with Daisuke but he always refuses me because he wants that time to be special!" I shouted alot louder than I should have...

In the Bedroom. **Daisukes POV**

After hearing what she just said through that door, I immedately began to blush furiously. I started to sweat at Takeshi as he slowly turned his head towards mine with a sick grin on his face. "So...you and Riku huh? Where is it going to be, parking lot, movie theatre, bathroom, your house, her house, at school? My my Daisuke you've become quite the little pervert havent you?" He said mockingly.

"WHAT! NO! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" I screamed at him, tackiling him to the vomit brown carpet. He still had that smile on his face. Tacun started laughing even harder, almost fainting for the lack of air. Risa came into the room abrubtly and stopped the laughter in the room. She stood still and looked me in the eyes, which I was really getting creeped out about, thinking that she was going to hurt me. Instead she bowed, but never left her eyes off mine. "Gomen." She whispered before grabbing Riku's crutches and walked out the door. The door slammed shut, and Tacun began to cry from laughter...

MIAMI AIRPORT

The flight was almost leaving by the time the class got there, Riku and I were in the back, for I didnt want to hurt her. People were giving us odd looks until Riku shouted, "What the hell are you looking at!" and then they went back to their own business. I gave our tickets to the 'ticket lady' (I dont know what they're called! I've never been on a plane before!) and she just smiled at us and we walked down to the plane.

The coach seating seemed more comfortable this time, unlike the last one where I had cramps for it felt like I was sleeping on a stoned tiled floor. I stood up and helped Riku, seeing that she was having trouble sitting down. I picked her up and sat her down as gently as I could, receiving one of her cute blushes in return. I grabbed her crutches and put it in the gap between the roof.

I carefully stepped over her and sat down, I had the window seat, and luckily it was only a two seater. "Dai-chan..." Riku whispered.

"Yes? What is it Riku-chan?" She blushed when I called her Riku-chan.

"The doctor came in...the day before I left the hospital and said...well...he told me that Hiwatari-kun is dead..." The thought of Hiwatari made me angry, he was the cause of all my pain, no one hurts Riku to get to me.

"Oh..."

"Thank you"

"Huh? For what?"

"You saved me from him, I was awake the entire time, I saw you fight Hiwatari..."

"..." Oh god! She saw! I started to panic.

"I wont tell anyone, but I didnt think you had it in you. You protected me, like, some type of guardian angel. When I saw you crying when you held me in your arms, I...I didnt want to live anymore." She said while I absorbed every one of the words she said. "I just wanted to say thank you..." She whispered once more before I gave her a big hug, careful not to hurt her fragile body. Then we talked while we held hands, together again...

It was still snowing in Tokoyo, and I seemed to be the only one who forgot it was christmas! I didnt even get a present for Riku!

Fully decorated christmas trees stood tall throughout the airport, and I walked out to see everyones parents waiting for them to come out. "WELCOME HOME DAISUKE!" Emiko screeched as she put me in a big bear hug. "Mum..your crushing my lungs." I whispered. "Oh I'm sorry, it's just that when your gone so long I start to get paranoid." She twitched.

Riku's mother was hugging Riku and Risa at the same time, while Risa returned it, Riku's gaze was fixed on me. Ohmigod! Is she mad because I havent given a present to her yet? Oh no! _"Crapzors" Shut the hell up! _

"C'mon Daisuke, lets go home and get you a bowl of instant ramen."

"...Sure." I said, still looking at Riku who was staring at me, but then soon she gave me a warm smile which brightend my day, all I could do is give her a smile in return. Then I walked inside the black mustang and we drove home.

For the rest of the day I played Final Fantasy XII (haha bitches!) and got to level 51, which I was feeling really happy about. "DAISUKE! Do you want to go to the mall!" My mom yelled from downstairs. I almost forgot about the present.

"Hai!" Was my overly loud reply. I instantly got up, leaving the 42 inch tv on (haha mines 56!). She was already putting on her thick black leather jacket. I just slid into a thin blue hoodie jacket with dark blue jeans.

We walked outside, all the while I was trying to think of a present for Riku. I sat in the front seat and closed the door, Emiko slammed it. "So, Daisuke, what are you going to get Riku?"

''What?"

"Oh puh-leeze. I know you hate shopping, and the only reason that you would go is either 1 Final Fantasy XIII came out, or 2 for Riku. So, what are you getting her?"

"I...I dont know..." I flushed. Her reply was some murmurs about not knowing how to treat a lady before flooring it to the mall.

"Ok Daisuke, heres 8,000 dollars (I dont know how much that is in yen, so Im using dollars), get Riku something nice, k?"

"8,000! ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Daisuke, your an art thief. YOUR RICH! Get it thru your head." She said in her matter-of-fact tone of voice. Immediately afterwards, before I could say anything, she ran away like a lunatic, a wad of hundred dollar bills in her hands.

"My mother goes completely mental when she's in a mall..."

_"Yeah, but she's a demon in the sack."_

_YOU BE QUIET! I still dont know why you havent left my body yet!_

_"I got all my stuff in, it was a pain in the ass to get the baby grand piano."_

I walked inside the jewlery store, the multiple hundred dollar bills in my pocket made me feel powerful. "Hello, would you like to buy something?" The friendly women cashier asked me kindly.

"Uhm...yeah. I want something really nice for my...girlfriend." Just saying that made my face felling like it caught on fire.

"This is a jewlery store, our merchandise is quite--" She was interrupted when I slammed 8 grand on the table on the table.

"Can I see some of the things you have here?'' I asked her, smiling. With the wad of money on the table, she happily complied. She showed me some traditional rings, but I didnt want traditional, I wanted perfect. I found one that caught my eye.

It was a glistening red ruby ring, with small diamonds all around the ring. Between the gaps, were beautifully crafted dragons all connecting each other. "How about that one." I said pointing to the ring.

"Oh...I'm sorry, that one is very special and costs more then ten thousand dollars." She said to me.

"ACH! Why are you always such a scrooge?" Said an old elderly man as he walked to me.

"Now which one would you like son?"

"Uh..that one..." I mumbled shyly pointing to it.

"Oh, you have good taste." He said, taking it out of the container.

"This is one of a kind young man..." He said looking at the 8 thousand dollars on the table.

"Tell me, are you getting this for your girlfriend?" I shyly nodded my head.

"Tell you what, I'll give you this ring if you give me the money, and promise me you'll love her for the rest of your life."

The deal shocked me, I didnt think I could ever stop loving Riku, so I agreed. He gave me a warm, wrinkly smile. "Here ya go." He said, dropping the ring in my hand.

"B-But sir!"

"Oh please, I can do whatever I want." He said pulling out a bottle of gin from the counter. That fact scared me and I slowly walked out.

I ran around the mall, looking for Emiko. I searched for about ten minutes beofre actually looking at the directory. I looked at it and knew exactly where she was, Mervyns. I quickly ran away, wanting to despartely show her the ring I got.

I blindly ran around the corner and then _UMPH!_ I ran into someone. I crashed to the ground, the ring box sliding across the floor before coming to a slow start. I smaked my head on the black floor, which was beginning to throb. "Ah! Oh gomen-nasai!" I said apologising, walking to pick up the bag they dropped.

"Daisuke?"

I looked up, it was Riku, she didnt have crutches or a cast on. "AH! RIKU! UH-HI WHAT-WHAT'S GOIN ON HEHEEHEHEHEHEAHHAHAHAH!" I said, blocking the view of the ring box. "What are you doing here?" She asked me blushing furiously.

"Oh, you know, walking around, ahaheheh." I forced a laugh.

"But..you hate shopping." Risa added, who I just noticed was standing next to her. I pocketed the ring and helped pick up the bag Riku dropped.

"Huh?" I said.

"NONONONONONONONO! DONT LOOK!'' Riku cried, on the floor was a teddy bear who was holding a bright red heart. On the heart it said Riku on the top and Daisuke on the bottom with an arrow through the names. I blushed more than I thought was humanly possible. She quickly picked it up and hid it behind her back, blushing madly, head looking towards the ground.

"Look Daisuke, it's an hour till Christmas, so if you're going to get Riku a present, you should get it." Risa said madly.

"I...uh...already did.'' I mumbled.

"Well! Exchange the gifts!" She said, some reason getting really pissed off.

"Uh...ok." I flushed, pulling out the ring box. Riku pulled out the teddy bear, neither of us had the urge to look at eachother. Until she finally looked at the box which I held out infront of her. She blushed even more.

"T-Thank you Dai-chan..." She mumbled shyly.

''T-Thank you R-Riku-chan." I also mumbled, picking up the teddy bear gently, it meant alot to me.

Riku slowly opened the box, Risa behind her shouting, "LEMME SEE! OOOHHH LEMME SEE!"

Riku finally opened the box and suddenly her and her sister's eyes went wide. Risa whispered quietly, "Oh my god..." while Riku stood there in astonishment. "I-Is this for me..." Riku stuttered, on the verge of breaking out into tears. I could only nod for a reply.

"T-Thank you..thank you so much.." She cried before she englufed me in her arms, rocking me gently. I folded my arms around her gently, and pulled her closer.

I pulled myself back and rested my forehead on hers and smiled as I said. "Merry christmas Riku-chan." Then I kissed her soft lips as she cooed. And we shared a passoniate embrace.

(A/N) Well, this is by far the LONGEST installement in the story. One more chapter and I'll begin working on the inevitable sequel! I would like to thank you for inspiring me to keep writing, for I was going to abandon this series and almost all writing if it werent for you guys. One last chapter...


	10. Final

Here it is, the final installment of the series! After about half a year I've finally finished it! (I started it on a site called media-miner but that sucked ass :P) so please review! I'm probably gonna drop the rating down to a T so that I can get more reviews. So...you know...enjoy it...

The Sequel "DNAngel in a perfect world" should be up about a week after this is released...when that may be.

This is for my girlfriend Breanna

CHAPTER 10

Hours after the encounter with Riku, Risa wouldn't shut up about what had happened.

"What the hel,l Riku! You were so nervous you were shaking! I thought you were going to piss yourself!"

"Shut up Risa! Leave us alone!"

"Why don't you let go of his hand and say that to me!"

"Wha!" Riku glanced down at our intertwined hands, and quickly pulled hers away from mine.

"HMPH!" Riku chuffed before storming off in another direction.

"Riku!" Risa exclaimed, pushing me out of her way to follow Riku.

"Hey! Watch it!" I shouted as I almost fell down as Risa shoved me off.

"Sorry Niwa-kun!" She yelled while she ran down the pathway.

"Ugh..." I sighed before trudging behind her, knowing that I would have to comfort her as soon as I caught up to Riku.

Risa continued to mock Riku, always leaning over her shoulder to see the teddy bear she had gotten me, laughing at her and saying she could've done much better with the gift.

"Really Risa! Because I thought it was your idea to get Niwa-kun the Teddy Bear!"

"But it's also not my fault that I made it look so gay!"

"I actually liked the present that Riku-chan got for me." I said confidently as soon I came within earshot of both of the twins. They both looked at me, Riku blushed a deep shade of crimson and Risa smiled at me.

"Niwa-kun, sometimes you're able to lie so well that I actually think your telling the truth." Risa said happily, suddenly having a change of heart.

"Heheheh...heh..." I mumbled, looking all across the mall as if it were really interesting today.

"Dai-chan! Dai-chan! Hurry up! We gotta go right now!"

My mother abruptly changed the atmosphere as she came running with dozens of bags in her hands, throwing me about sixteen of them as she ran by, towards the door.

"HUH! Oh! Ok! I'll see you later Riku!" I said in a rush to Riku, rushing towards her and kissing her on the cheek, she handed me the teddy bear and then kissed me on the lips.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, right?"

"Of course!" I said happily before running after my mom, waving to Riku, barely escaping the mall security.

"Ok, Daisuke, if a police officer asks you your name, you are now 'John Heideman' got it?"

"What the hell, why John Heideman? That's lame!" (AN: Hey! Shuddup!)

"Because it was the only one not crossed off on my list!" My mom screamed as she pulled out a long sheet of paper with several names crossed off, while still being able to steer the car.

"Wha- what the" I said looking at the names.

"Tory Despres, Josh Garadini, Thomas Ingle, Matt Larson, Scott Shima, Shaun Ray, Daisuke Chiwa! Ryan Missle, Robert Rodriguez, Michael Chun, Robbie Villa, Fozzio Charles, Justin Choi, Stanton, Terrance Hayes, and Shin Timoruwa! Mom what are all these!"

"Dai, honey, you were a phantom thief! You needed several names to get people off your trail."

"What are you talking about? No one knew I was Dark! By the way where is he? I just stopped transforming for some reason and he's still inside of me, ew, but I can still hear him bitching about the legal system!"

"Daisuke, do I not pay attention to you enough! You found true love, thus the curse was lifted, but Dark wanted to stay inside your body as a vessel. Only if you lose your true love and still long for them is the only way you'll be able to transform!" (see, that's why he transformed on the cruise! So stop emailing me about it!...even though no one HAS emailed me about it...shut up)

"Still..."

_"Besides, if I didn't stay with you I wouldn't have been able to see Riku's sweet cans."_

"Dark that was nine chapters ago!"

"What was that honey?" My mom said while trying to put duck tape over the bullet holes while still driving the car.

"Nothing."

Bepgirl23: Hey Daisuke 3

ChibiNiwa: Hey! How r u?

Bepgirl23: Gewd, u?

ChibiNiwa: Great, sry I had to leave so fast --

Bepgirl23: lol, its ok, it was prety funny actually XD

ChibiNiwa: lol, I guess

Bepgirl23: brb

ChibiNiwa: Ok...

Bepgirl23: K back

ChibiNiwa: k

Bepgirl23: Oh, ya, Risa says hi

ChibiNiwa: lol

Bepgirl23: OMG! She keeps threatening about her posting our awkward moment together! She caught it on her cell phone!

ChibiNiwa: I thought she wasn't allowed to have a cell phone due to what happened to Batman and Robin

Bepgirl23: She used mine oO

ChibiNiwa: oo...

Bepgirl23: I g2g, I'll ttyl Daisuke

ChibiNiwa: K ttyl, love you

Bepgirl23: love you kiss

BEPGIRL23 has signed off

I got off of the computer and crashed onto my bed, hearing the gentle whir of the rotating christmas tree in the living room. I shut the lamp off and slowly dazed away...

"BATMAN! NANANANANANANANANA! BATMAN! NANANANANANANANANANA! BATMAN! BATMAN! BATMAN!"

"Takeshi! Shut up!" Miyamoto screamed at Sahera, will being cooed on by half the class. It was pretty much a free-day today, mostly because the teacher was suffering from a gunshot wound from one of the security guards at the same mall Riku, Risa, and I were at. Apparently he was trying to video tape Ritsuko trying on a bra, but you cant beat the security at Mervins, they're total badasses.

"Hey, where's Takkun, and Risa?" I asked Riku who was sitting next to me. She shrugged and continued to text message on her cell phone.

MEANWHILE

"Risa there's something I want to tell you..."

"What is it Takkun! I'm a very busy woman you know!"

"I---I---IlikeyouwillyoupleasegooutwithmeIreallyreallylikeyouandImsorryifIhurtyouinthepast,willyoupleasegooutwithme!"

"Wha-!" Risa was cut off as Takkun closed the gap between them, slowly, Risa relaxed and she embraced him warmly..

Back in the distance, a pink haired woman was picking her nose on a yellow vespa

"BATMAN! NANA-!" Takeshi took a full blow to the head my Yuij who hit him in the head with a brick.

"Who's that kid?"

"I dunno"

"Oh c'mon! In the manga I was Takeshi's friend! Miyamoto got a single line in the anime (watch Episode 19 in the anime, get it on youtube, type in dnangel and the episode you want , but when Riku and Daisuke are at P.E., after Risa says if they can help get some poles, he calls a kid called MIYAMOTO! There he is he isn't a made up character so shut up!)

"Well yeah..."

All the girls suddenly shifted to Yuij, who was now the center of attention, Miyamoto could be seen fading away...

"nanannananana"

"Daisuke!"

"Huh? Wha-"

"Stop singing that song, it's gonna get stuck in my head too!" Riku whined as she slumped in her chair, pressing her hands against her face.

"EVERYONE WE'RE GOING TO A DANCE!" The teacher burst in, throwing Risa and Takkun inside as he did, Takkun's shirt soon followed.

"A dance? No one informed us about a da--"

"No sht sherlock! IT'S A SURPRISE DANCE! SO GET UP AND GET INTO THE CAFETORIUM!"

"Why does the cafeteria also have to be auditorium, cafetorium, it isnt creative!"

"Shut up Takeshi!"

"C'mon Daisuke! Let's go inside!" Riku yelped happily grabbing my hand and running towards the entrance of the Cafeteria, looking at me happily and lovingly.

As we entered the dance room

Across the vast distances between space and time...

I thought I could hear music...

But perhaps...

It was only an echo...

A/N: If you actually know what that ending was from, then you know this ending pissed you off just like the ending of the book! This was meant to be short, and still many plotholes, but I really don't care right now, I'm to lazy. Check out the sequel if you liked this. It takes place right where this leaves off. I know this ending pissed you off, but that's what I want, leaves alot of oppurtunites for the sequel. Oh, and if you don't know, the pink-haired woman is Haruko from FLCL, who was like a girlfriend of Takkun...nerdiness engaged. And the whole IM scene, bepgirl was the screen name of my girlfriend D, I've mentioned her to much, I'll stop now..

Dedicated to Breanna

3


End file.
